Nothing Short of a Miracle
by Weeping-willows18
Summary: Alexandra Getz hadn't planned to spend the summer in Venice with her investigator uncle. She also hadn't planned on a beautiful riddle by the name of Scipio apprenticing Victor. But she really hadn't planned on falling for the boy everyone warned her was bad news. ScipxOC
1. What Doesn't Kill You, Sends You Packing

**Author's note:**

**Hello, thank you for stumbling upon my first fanfiction I've published on here. It means a lot :D **  
**Before reading, allow me to explain some things: **

**The merry-go-round was destroyed in a storm a year prior to the beginning of this story, undoing all of its works. That including making Scipio older. He is now sixteen years old. Being so young once again, Victor made him his personal apprentice. But the relationship is closer to father and son than business partners. It's been a year and a half since the Stella gang discovered his secret, and they have nearly forgiven him. Nearly. **  
**The first few chapters will be short, but the plot picks up so stay patient :) **

**Leave a review or message me with questions, constructive criticism, and suggestions because this is my first story on this site and, although I've written for quite some time now, I'm relatively unexperienced :P **  
**That is all. Happy reading :D **

** -Willow**

**DISCLAIMER: **  
**I don't own the Thief Lord or any of its characters. Those belong to the lovely Corneila Funke. I only own Alexandra and the story below.**

* * *

"_To live will be an awfully big adventure." _

_- Peter Pan, by J.M. Barrie_

Chapter 1:

What Doesn't Kill You Sends You Packing.

Alexandra

Uncle Victor was the weird one. He was always lurking in the background at family reunions. If he showed up at all. Always the one who filled the children's' imaginations with tales of the city and its "magic". Always the one who never married, never even dated. Always the one who didn't return your calls. Always the one who never really seemed like a Getz.

I guess that's why I never really heard much of him until my parents finally decided they were getting a divorce after seventeen years of a seemingly perfect family. My sheltered life was slipping away slowly. Piece by piece, day by day, with each shouting match and cold-shoulder routine. It was like baby teeth falling out, losing parts of me that I thought I needed. My Aunt compared it to a bad magic act; everyone could see the trap door except for them. When she said it that day I stayed at her house after a big fight, it didn't make sense to me. And even if it had, it wouldn't have changed the fact that my world was crumbling down faster than I could have imagined.

Until one day it just snapped. Over something that seemed small at the time. My mother got in the car and just drove for hours. When she finally came back, she had a big stack of paper in her hand and tears in her eyes. The divorce attorney told her and my father I would need to stay with relatives while they "sorted out the issue".

That's when calls started being made. First, to the grandparents. They weren't in any shape to watch over a sixteen-year-old girl for several months. Then, to my Aunt and Uncle, who both insisted they had their hands full with their new-born twin boys. We even asked my cousin in university if I could stay in his dorm. It was looking as though I would have to stay in a boarding house or, worse, summer camp, for the whole season.

We were going to have to call Victor in Venice.

As I sat on the edge of my bed, eavesdropping in on the phone conversation. My mother's concerned yet relieved tone heralded that, indeed, we had found a willing "baby-sitter".

"Yes...thank you... Saturday?... She can take the train... Yes... And you're sure you have enough space?... I'll be sure of it... Thank you so much, Victor... You too. Good-bye."

She whispered something to my father, who whispered back, then there was a knock on my door. "Come in."

"Alexandra," My mother sat next to me and stroked my back, seeing as I was displeased. "I'm sure you know about what is happening between your father and I? And how you'll need to take a little vacation while things sort out?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was just on the phone with Uncle Victor. You're going to be staying with him for the summer."

I focused on the leg of my desk chair. That's what I always do when I'm trying not to cry. Just lock my eyes on a point and forget anything else exists.

"Honey?"

"Yeah?" My voice cracked.

"Is that okay?"

I took a deep breath,

No! It's not okay! None of this is okay! You and Papa were never supposed to split up before I even grow up! I need my parents! Both of them! I don't want to live in the city with Uncle Victor, who I barely know, for an entire summer! It's not okay at all. I wanted to say.

"Yeah." I said. Dammit.

~~~O~~~

A week later, I found myself sitting in the back row of the only train left in the twenty-first century, armed with a Diet Coke, suitcase, and my wits.

I was the only passenger in the back car, and that was perfectly fine with me. In fact, it was preferred. I spent the first ten minutes of the ride belting out ballads only to find my voice was a lot worse than my problems. I soon gave up on that and took out my notebook in which I kept my drawings. I finished shading a landscape of the tree in the front yard. I had probably sketched that sycamore a thousand times before. But I never got it right. Even now, the branches were disproportionate.

What if I never live in that house again? When I left, I hadn't gone with that possibility in mind. But now that I was speeding away from the small rural town, it was sinking in like dead-weight in my gut. What if I return only to discover that nothing is the way I left it?

Don't think that way. This summer is going to be... and adventure. Remember the stories he used to tell you? Sparkling canals, perfect weather, grande architecture. What's not to love?

Maybe you'll even meet a boy...

No. There was no way I was letting myself get involved with some random local. Because I was going home. I was sure of it.

I had to, right?

The train rattled along past fields and forests, as the landscape shifted into small towns on the outskirts of Venice. With an announcement from the conductor, I was told we were ten minutes away from our destination.

I resignedly tucked my notebook back in my bag, and smoothed out my outfit. I had chosen simple jeans, a black sweater, and a beige overcoat from London which, according to my Aunt Kat, "accentuated my waist and thinned me out". I wasn't sure why I felt I needed to make a good impression. It wasn't like Uncle Victor would see me and turn me away because of my attire.

A few minutes later, the train slowed and went underground into the station. My nerves sky-rocketed as I peeked out the window at the busy platform packed with tourists and families saying good-bye. They smiled and waved at the cars in front of mine as we came into view, giving me some-what of an assurance that not everyone from the city was cold and submersed into their own worlds.

The voice on the intercom boomed, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination. We hope you enjoyed your ride. Please watch your step departing. And welcome to Venice."

Canvas bag slung over one shoulder and suitcase in hand, I made my way up the aisle to the doors. They promptly swung open, letting the chaotic sounds of the station flood in and fill the car. I stepped down onto the concrete-tile platform and once again adjusted my jacket.

Here I was. Venice.


	2. For All It Counts

**A/N: **

**Hi, guys :D I didn't get any flaming reviews so I guess the first part didn't suck that much :P **

**Here's the second chapter, in which Alexandra arrives in Venice and meets Victor's unnamed apprentice that ate all the apples, but is quite easy to forgive ;) It might get kind of long, because it was originally two separate chapters, so just bear with me. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own the Thief Lord, the quote below, or anything you may recognize. I only own Alexandra. **

** -Willow **

_"No, appeared is the wrong word. Is there a word for sucker punching someone in the heart?_

_Is there word for when you're sitting at the bottom of a roller coaster and you realize that the climb is coming, that you know what the climb means, that you can already feel the flip in your stomach from the fall before you've even moved? _

_Is there a word for that? _

_There should be."_

From "Postcards," spoken word by Sarah Kay

No one told me that Venice would be _hot. _

So as I stepped out into the open air, the damp atmosphere filled my lungs and seemed to choke me in my jeans. I shed my coat as quickly as possible, but I couldn't exactly solve the pants problem in the middle of a crowded station. With a resigned sigh, I tried to hide my disdain and ignore questioning looks from locals as I went to meet my uncle in his very small, very European car.

The ride home with Victor was nothing short of painfully awkward. He had insisted I sat in the back seat for "safety concerns". As ridiculous as that was, at least he cared some-what for my well-being. That sure brought conversation to a halt. Sure, he tried to make small-talk but there's only so much a man in his forties can discuss with his teenage niece he barely knows. After the polite greetings at the station, we had pretty much exhausted all topics.

I spent most of the trip cramped in the tiny car staring out the window at passing scenery. Venice was just as beautiful as I had been told, maybe even more so. Each building had a unique design, but they went together perfectly. Canals flowed between rows of houses and shops like a glittering necklace in the setting sun. Locals milled around the streets, laughing and smiling. Tourists snapped pictures of everything in sight and struggled to tame their wandering children. The orange and pink sky made everything seem to glow. The entire scene looked like something out of a romance movie.

"We're almost there, Alexandra." Victor said from the front seat, catching my eyes in the rear-view mirror. "It's small, yes, but it fits three rather nicely."

I was so absorbed in the scenery that I almost didn't catch the last part. I assumed at the moment that he had a girlfriend or tenant who also lived in his house. It didn't seem important at the time with the racing nerves in my stomach.

When we finally arrived to the house, we pulled into a narrow alley-way that I assumed was where we were supposed to park. His was the end in a series of tall, thin buildings which I was hoping seemed bigger from the inside. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to calm a bit as I stepped out and breathed the warm scent of the city. The hybrid of salt-water and Italian cuisine that was probably the first thing in Venice I fell in love with. It was not as stale and hopelessly uninteresting as the air back home.

Maybe I could get used to this place.

"It's a bit messy in there. I have all my papers lying around, so try not to knock anything over." said Victor as he inserted the key into the side door entrance.

"Okay," I stepped inside to find that the Getz residence could easily be a scene out of a movie set in twentieth century London around the time the "grunge" look was in style. The budget grunge look. We had come through the living room, or part of one, which held nothing more than a couch, a coffee table, and a small T.V. the couch was black leather and clearly needed to be redone. Stacks of magazines and empty mugs that once held substance I guess littered the table.

In the corner was a desk obscured under mountains of papers and folders that must haven't been touched in months. An opening in the gray-painted walls led to a small and simple kitchen, the only area free of documents. The place smelled like dust, and with one touch to the surfaces of the shelves, you could tell why. The front of the house was set aside by a wall obviously inserted after initial construction with grande double doors in the center. They seemed awfully out of place in the, let's say, modest abode.

"Is that the office section?" I asked as I gingerly sat my bags on the ground by the door.

"Yes, it is. Heart and soul of the business."

I had never known much about what my uncle did for a living. He was a detective or "snoop", as my grandmother referred to him. But the details changed with each person you asked. My mother said he did odds and ends of any sort of work he could scavenge; locating lost pets, stolen purses, little things of the like. She said he even was hired to find two run-away children in the streets a few years ago. Now didn't seem like a very good time to have a discussion about his business life, though.

"The place is... interesting. It has a lot of personality." I said,

"Why don't you have a seat before settling in? You were so quiet on the ride and I thought we might want to get aquainted."

I nodded and cautiously sat down on the stiff couch which sunk under my weight. Trying to mask how uncomfortable I was, I asked, "So... how have you been?"

Victor sat across from me in a chair. "I've been fine. What about you, Alexandra? Can I call you Alex?"

"I prefer Alexandra." I said in reply. "And I have also been fine."

"You'll be heading off to University shortly, yes?"

"One more year."

"Well, you're practically an adult!"

"I guess."

"What are you planning on studying?"

"Art. That's what I'm studying now..."

"Oh, right. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

"Follow me and I'll see what I can get for you, okay?"

As we stood, I scolded myself for being so cold to my uncle. He was very friendly, considering my one-phrase answers and lack of animation. But there was an anxious quality to his voice, one I didn't remember. One that seemed unexplained. I suppose that was what had made me so uneasy.

The kitchen was bright and relatively neat compared to the rest of the house. It wasn't very spacious, but what was there was uncluttered and organized. Victor opened a threadbare refrigerator and peered inside. "Hmm... apple?"

"Sure."

He dug around behind a bottle of orange juice and came out empty handed. As he closed the steel doors he muttered, "I bought four of them yesterday. Damn teenage boys..."

"What?" I asked, even though I had heard him.

"Nothing. But we don't have any apples."

"That's fine."

Okay, _that _was suspicious. Teenage boys? I mean, we all knew Victor was a little bit odd, but we were fairly certain he wasn't delusional. Or a liar.

The nerves that had seemingly calmed flooded back. This was my home for the whole summer. Possibly longer. And Victor was playing the part of a man trying desperately to hide something. Some_one. _

_What if he had a son? _

It wouldn't surprise me if he hadn't told the family. Especially if it was out of wedlock. As much as I love the Getz, we were awfully judgmental. It was all adding up; three in the house. Victor, this phantom boy, and me.

He couldn't hide something like that forever. Not _this_ long.

Noticing how shaken up I was, my uncle told me that my room was the second door on the right, and that I should start unpacking. It was already six-thirty.

"Okay." I said with more relief than I probably should have conveyed.

As I carried my bags up the narrow flight of stairs from the living room to the bedrooms, I couldn't help but wonder about my potential cousin. My only other Uncle was my mom's other brother, and his children were too young to be anything but baby-sitting business to me. It would be nice to finally have a family member I could actually talk to. Even a secret one.

The only door on the left was Victor's I assumed. It was wide open, leaving the nondescript and boring room on display. Next to mine was an identical door firmly shut and, upon trial, locked. I ignored that one out of fear there may be someone occupying it, and continued on to mine a little further down the hall.

I bumped the door with my hip to swing it ajar and sat my luggage down against the plain white wall. A bed was nestled in the corner to my left, with a wardrobe at it's foot. A small dresser with three drawers was opposite, and a beige carpet laid atop the hardwood floor.

With a sigh, I flopped down on the bed. At least the bed was comfortable. Maybe less was more when it came to bedrooms. It was less to keep neat, that's for sure. With my first moment of piece since I had awoken that morning, I was tempted to call it a day and fall asleep right there. I closed my eyes, trying to be okay with the fact I would sleep in this room many times. So many times it would some "normal" and everything else would seem foreign.

I had a hard time with that.

When I opened, I found the orange light coming from the curtained window had disappeared, leaving a navy blue glow behind. Curious what my view was, I rose and stood in front of it. I fastened the drapes away from the panes and found that my vantage point on the top floor was nothing like any sight back home.

The crescent moon was high in a sky glittering with stars. Grand roof-tops formed a skyline right out of a painting. Canals ran between rows of buildings and sparkled under the light shining down on them. It was the kind of view that makes you stop. Makes you wonder. Makes you want to get closer.

A glance down showed there was a fire-escape right outside the window, one accessible by opening the glass division.

Live a little.

I opened the latch locking the window in place. Warm fresh air rushed in as I took one last look back to make sure I wasn't watched. I swung one leg over, then the other, until I was fully onto the black steel surface. I rested my elbows on the railing, and looked out at the distant heart of the city. If there was one thing I actually liked about Victor's place, this was it. This was definitely it. I understood, finally, why he had left.

Staring at the seemingly artificial scene, I almost hadn't even noticed that there were two sets of windows in the brick siding. Both of which were lit, confirming my theory that both had inhabitants. Although that fact had registered in my mind, I was too absorbed in the sights and sounds to realize the right-most one was clicking open.

"Enjoying the view?"

I yelped quickly before jumping back with shock. My heart pounded faster than could possibly be healthy as I saw a tall profile of a figure also "enjoying the view". He looked about my age, late teens.

Trying to remain composed, I answered, "I am, in fact."

He laughed a bit, and it put me at ease momentarily, "You looked like you were."

"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" I asked, slowly backing away.

"Scipio Massimo. I'm apprenticing Victor."

He had an apprentice? Who would want to apprentice Victor?!

"Oh."

"You're his niece, right? Allison?"

"It's Alexandra." I corrected Scipio Massimo the Apprentice, with more of an edge to my voice than was meant.

Scipio turned to face me and gave a half-smile, "Okay, Alexandra. Welcome to Venice, for all it counts."

Do you ever have those moment when, right after you meet someone, you hardly know anything about them, but you do know that they're going to mean something to you in the future? Maybe tomorrow morning, maybe next year, but you just have a feeling that person won't just be another, well, person? That they're... special? Almost like when the beginning of a movie shows a throng of people, but the camera stays focused on one face a few seconds longer than the others?

That's what it was out there on the fire-escape. And it was ridiculous that I felt that way about someone one step above a stranger, but I couldn't push it away. I won't say it was love, because it wasn't. But it was _something_.

I didn't say anything as he faced the landscape once again. I guess I didn't need to. Or maybe I couldn't. As he looked out over the city like an artist admiring his work, I stole sideways glances at Scipio Massimo. And he was pretty cute. His brown eyes sparkled and the lights illuminated his regal features. Not breath-taking, swoon-worthy, pass-out-and-soil-your-pants attractive, but I had trouble tearing my gaze away.

The silence was getting heavier with the passing seconds, and I decided to break it, "So... how long have you lived here?"

"Two weeks." He answered promptly.

"Really? I'd have thought longer."

"I moved in when school ended." He didn't explain further.

"Oh."

"I've known Victor since I was fourteen, however. Quite a story, that one."

"I can imagine." I gave a light laugh.

"So what's _your_ story? How did you end up here? Besides through blood relations, of course."

I took a deep breath and watched a gondola pierce the water in the distance. "My parents... they're not doing very well. And I had to be away for a while as things 'were sorted out'."

"How long do you think you'll be staying?"

"Probably the whole summer, if not longer. Nothing is set in stone." The city below was beginning to buzz with the night life. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to hide my anguish and borderline embarrassment about the "home situation".

Scipio looked at me sideways, "Well, I'm sorry about your parents. And I'm terribly sorry you're being forced to stay with that old dunce."

I laughed. A real, genuine, from-the-heart laugh as I realized how long it had been since I'd experienced that. "It's not too bad. I'm getting used to the city quite well, actually. It's... interesting. "

"That it is."

"And it doesn't seem _too _complicated, compared to other places."

"That's good, because I can assure you Victor is going to be sending you on some errands."

I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly. "That's just great."

With a grin and quiet laugh, Scipio said in reply, "Nothing big, though. Just putting up flyers for lost kittens and buying milk."

"What's going on out there?!" The voice of none other than the uncle in question came from inside my room.

"Just watching the stars." The apprentice reported.

"You never told me you had a business partner, Uncle Victor!" I said teasingly.

"Student, Alexandra. He is a _student _of mine." He said gruffly as he ducked his head back inside and turned away. "Don't be out for too long. Dinner is in ten minutes."

There was that silence again, but it was a good kind of silence. A comfortable quiet that no one felt the need to change. Sure, there were several things I had wished to say, but they could wait. It could all wait.

We talked more of Venice and small topics that I pretended to be interested in. I was putting in my share of comments, but my heart wasn't in it. I was here, and there was no going back home to the safety of the well-sketched tree and the open arms of my mother and father. When I came back, there was no certainty that anything would be the same. In fact, I had the decent mind to assume that it wouldn't. Even though I was in this beautiful city, looking at this beautiful view with this beautiful boy, there was no pushing away my unsettled nerves. Everything seemed to have a dreary stain, like the whole experience was clothed in gray.

Everything except _him._ And I knew it was unreasonable to think he was anything more than barely a friend, I couldn't help feeling that this may have been the first conversation, the first telling of memories, the first musing of futures, the first night out on the fire escape, but it certainly wouldn't be the last. Because I've had my dealing of lasts, of closed books and premature endings.

It was time for a story to begin.


	3. Uncertainty

**Author's note: **

**THANK YOU to my lovely reviewers! Y'all are too kind. Seriously. I'm so sorry I took so long to update for you guys! It's rare that I take that long, though, so don't worry. **

**On a side note, I've reread the last chapter of the book and noticed some inconsitences in my story, so if you see anything that doesn't match up, take the details in this chapter as accurate in the rest of the story. For example, ages. Sorry for any confusion. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Thief Lord, only Alexandra and the other original characters you will be meeting ;)**

* * *

_"Every blossoming woman must, at one point or another, accept the truth that not every newly met... friend will find favor in her."_

_-Pride and Prejudice _

**June 16 **

My eraser furiously scratched against the paper, matyring the creamy white surface with crude pink marks. I had drawn one line, just one. But already it was all wrong. I tried again. With quick strokes, barely touching the page, I outlined the shape of the shoe before me. Even with painful concentration, my hand was shakey, and the sketch conveyed that. I tore out the page and crumpled it up before tossing it into the wicker trash bin.

Faint light was just now leaking in through the window. Early morning was my best time to draw. Usually, I could crank out an entire landscape off memory in the hours before everyone else slept. But I could add that to the growing list of "usually's" that were down the drain.

For example, _usually _I get a full night's sleep with no trouble. Here? Nope. The city buzzes on and on until the wee hours of the night, a dramatic change of scenery from the heavy silence of home.

Maybe my sleep deprivation that was causing this drought in flow of artistic rhythm. Maybe it was also making me use phrases like "flow of artistic rhythm" in daily thoughts. Who knows, really?

Or maybe it was the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about the boy one wall away, and if he was thinking about me, as well. Not likely, considering how much of a fool I made of myself last night at dinner.

Victor had ordered take-out, which, apparently, wasn't out of the ordinary around here. Take-out in Venice is better than a five-star meal back home. But that didn't quell my missing of Mother's home-cooked dinners. Just when I thought I was getting used to this place...

Anyway, the table was small and we were all sort of squished. The conversation was pretty much limited to: what cases needed to be dealt with the next day (during which I stayed quiet and uncomfortable), current events I was oblivious to, and the weather. It was fascinating.

About half-way through, though, I spotted a bug crawling across the surface dangerously close to my arm. I reflexively drew back rather quickly, tipping a glass of water over and

"Careful there, New Girl." Scipio remarked with a smirk as tried to regain composure and wipe up the mess. I had managed a smile, but I couldn't stop wishing I had a witty come-back to balance things out, but nothing came.

So I guess you could say I wasn't exactly positioning myself at the top of anyone's lists by acting like a girl just getting used to using her arms at my first meal here. Just recalling the whole incident made me want to catch the first train home and never look back.

The city was just waking up as I gave up trying and snuggled back into bed. I really was tired, and considering last night's dobaccle, I needed to be in the best shape possible. A few minutes ended up being twenty of semi-anesthesic sleep before I opened my eyes to a blindingly bright room. I stood up swiftly and shut the blinds, squinting my eyes in the shining sunlight.

It was well past nine and the house still showed no signs of consiencesness. Trying to investigate, I tip-toed down the stairs into the kitchen, expecting to see it empty. I strode to the refrigerator and got out the orange juice, whistling to myself as I poured a glass.

"Better get your energy up, there's lots to be done today."

I nearly spilled yet another liquid within twenty-four hours of being here, startled by Victor's presence. "Like what?" I inquired.

"I'll be busy for most of the day, so you'll need to go into town and get the grocery shopping done. Shouldn't be too much of a burden."

"But I barely know my way around the house. How am I supposed to-"

"I'm sure Scipio wouldn't mind leading the way." Victor said with finality.

"But wouldn't that defeat the purpose of sending me?"

"You should start learning your way around as soon as possible." He explained. "Why don't you sit down for a few? You've been so scarce lately."

I obeyed and took a sip of the juice, "Well, I have lived over eighty miles away for most of my life. Scarcity is to be expected."

"Sharp wit, much like your mother's." My uncle commented.

I smiled and nodded, well aware she and I shared the same sarcastic disposition, a curse just as much as it was a blessing.

"So, did you sleep well?"

"Blissfully." I lied. It didn't seem like the best idea to complain at the moment.

"Not too much noise?"

"No."

"That's good."

"Yes!" I replied, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically.

Victor cocked an eyebrow. I released a force chuckle during the short pause in which he had a chance to appreciate how much of a dunce his niece is.

"How are you finding your new home?"

"It's pretty nice, I guess."

"Are you always this quiet?"

"I tend to shift. I'm usually much different from what's on the surface."

You could almost reach out and touch the uncomfort in the room.

"You'll fit right perfectly in Venice."

* * *

A few hours later, I found myself weaving through crowded masses of shifting bodies in downtown Venice, trying to follow Scipio, who was navigating the streets as if he could have done it in his sleep. We were headed to the store to pick up laundry detergent and milk, and we were almost to our destination. Besides the obvious fact that I had absolutely no idea where I was going, the trip was going rather smoothly. I was yet to knock anything over, and I planned on keeping up that streak for as long as possible. And I might have done it, too, if it hadn't been for Serafina Capito.

Who is Serafina Capito? The girl who "bumped" into me outside of a bakery, carrying a paper sack of bread and other goods. "Watch were you're going!" She exclaimed in a posh London accent as the contents toppled to the street.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, flustered, and bent down to assist her, "Let me help you with that-"

"No. I can do it myself." The stranger said coldly.

Seeing as I was glued to where I stood by embarrassment and lack of direction, I pondered if I should ingore her refusal and help anyway. Judging by the way her pretty features were knitted with frustration, I decided against it. She tucked a strand of wavy red hair behind her ear and rose, items precariously situated back in the paper bag, and prepared to speak, most likely out of anger.

"Alexandra?" Scipio appeared by me, looking confused. His eyes shifted from me to the redhead, then flashed with panic for a brief second. "Serafina." He stated.

"Nice to see you, too, Scipio." Her voice dripped in sarcasm. "And didn't you always used to call me Fina? Has it been so long that you've forgotten my-"

"I thought you moved back to England in the winter?" He cut her off.

"Well, my father got sent back to this tourist trap for the summer." Serafina, I'd learned, explained.

Scipio looked nervous, regarding her like a time-bomb about to blow. Which, by the way she was conducting herself, was an easy mistake to make. "Oh."

"So who's the girl?" She gestured towards me.

"This is Alexandra. Alexandra, this is Serafina Capito."

"Hi." I waved awkwardly, then brought my hands back to their go-to position for encounters like these, clasped behind my back. "Nice to meet you."

"Charmed." Serafina seemed anything but 'charmed'. Her crisp white denim shorts, flowing blue top, and perfectly styled hair made her look like something out of a fashion magazine. I somehow knew that she was judging my worn shorts and t-shirt that didn't quite fit right anymore. I shifted from foot to foot. "So, you moved on pretty quickly, eh, Scip?" She smirked.

Moved on? From what? And did she think that we were... a couple? I felt my face flush as Scipio denied her claims. "She's the niece of the guy I'm apprenticing, Serafina."

I guess it was unreasonable to be disappointed he scoffed at her suspicion, but that didn't change the fact that there was a part of me thinking maybe he felt the same way out on the fire escape. There was a bigger part of me, though, convincing myself he obviously didn't. We had practically just met, after all. A combination of being so much on my own and his misleading friendliness, though, had made me forget that frequently.

I gave a fake smile and pretended not to care as I pieced together the puzzle; Serafina was Scipio's ex-girlfriend from England whom he thought had moved away but is now back for the summer.

"Okay." She grinned and took a step closer to her old friend, acting as if I wasn't even there. She went up on her heels and stood on her toes. The petite girl had to if she wanted to be at eye-level with him. "It feels like it's been, like, forever, don't you think?"

"Um, no. Not really." He stepped to the side in order to avoid her getting any closer. I uncomfortably looked around at the passing strangers. "Just a few monthes."

"Oh." She sank back down and tried to gather her pride. "Well, I guess I'll see you at the charity ball this weekend? My father already got tickets and we have an extra if you-"

"Wow, look at the time! Funny how time flies when you're, uh, catching up." Scipio marveled at a wristwatch that wasn't there and cleared his throat. "We better be off, Alexandra." Probably to prove some sort of point, I imagine, he took my arm in his and led me away from the crowded area and into a more open one, leaving Serafina Capito to head off to where ever she was going to.

"Sorry about that. Sera's a litt bit... bold." He said when we reached the door of a small grocery store.

"I could tell." I followed him in.

It was modest and there was only one variety of everything, but there was something charming about the place and how it was all so wonderfully unorganized. "I'll get the detergent. Milk's over there," Scipio pointed to the back of the store. "Split?"

I laughed a bit and nodded, turning to complete my task. I wandered through aisles of fresh breads and ripe produce to make my way to the cold section in the rear. Once I had the frosty carton in my hand, I returned to the cash register to find Scipio already paying for the detergent. "Oh, and this," He said as I placed the milk on the counter with a thud, flashing a smile at the worker, an older woman who clearly had no patience for us. She rolled her eyes and restarted the transaction.

We were soon back in the open air, strolling back to the Getz residence. Since we had first began, the mood had loosened and the tension that Seraphina had put between us melted away. Scpio even pointed out most of the major landmarks and tourists attractions I already knew all about, but pretended not to because I didn't want to risk another gap in conversation.

Before I knew it, we were back in the alley, cracking open the door to the house. We were greeted by an empty and unsually silent parlor. The doors to the office section, however, were closed tightly and locked.

"Looks like he has a client." My housemate explained.

"Oh." I unloaded the groceries and began putting them away after he disappeared up the stairs.

By the time I was finished blindly placing things where I assumed they went and tidying up a little bit for good measure, Victor was sitting at the small table, downing a black coffee at an alarming rate. "You wouldn't have happened to have seen a black and white spotted pup wandering about, would you?" He asked between sips.

I shook my head. "But then again, I wasn't really looking for one."

"These people just keep getting more and more demanding."

I nodded in sympathy. "I can tell."

* * *

That evening, my mother called.

"Hello?" I spoke into the reciever.

"Alexandra, sweetie!" Her voice sounded so far away. Also, very tired. "How are you?"

"Hi, Mum. I'm fine."

"Well, I was just calling to see how you're settling in."

I flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "It's... it's different."

"I know it's hard, honey." I could hear the defeat in her voice. "But it's-"

"You and Dad were fighting again, weren't you?"

My mother sighed and there was silence on both ends for a moment. "Look, Alexandra. You're almost seventeen years old. It's time to accept that things don't always work out. We've been over this..."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just... curious, I guess."

"This is all very brave of you. You know that, right?"

I snorted, a habit I've been trying to break. "What's so brave about being shipped off to your uncle's place and putting a wrench in everyone's plans?"

"Well, I suppose you didn't have much of a choice in the matter. But, still, I'm proud of you. And I know your father is too."

"Okay." I knew I shouldn't have been so icy. But with everything that had happened that day, I wasn't in the mood to give the play-by-play to my mother, who I wasn't particularly thrilled with at the moment. As many perks as there were to being here, namely, the one in the next room over, there were a lot of set-backs, too. For example, my entire summer being rearranged.

I didn't like uncertainty. And when we finally said good-bye and hung up, I had a feeling of just that.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ooh, some conflict is abrew ;) This chapter was supposed to kick-start the storyline, and I rewrote it like four times over, so I'm sorry if it's not up to par. I paid more attention to the story rather than the writing, even though I usually try to balance both. **

**The next installment will be up faster, I promise. I'm also switching to day-by-day thing, so the chapters will be longer in the future. **

**As always, reviews make me write! I'll write anyway, actually, but reviews sure do help! **

** -Willow **


	4. Tea and Surprises

**A/N: **

**Another chapter for you lovely people :) Super-duper-mega-supreme apologies for another long wait, so I hope I put enough plot advancement in this to make up for it. **

**I'm actually not sure if I'll be using this format for the entire story, because I need to explain other character's thoughts in order for the story to make sense. Let's just say not everyone is who they seem... mwa ha ha. So the next chapters will have other P's.O.V. in them. **

**But on with the story for now :D **

**-Willow **

"_That proves you are unusual,' returned the Scarecrow; 'and I am convinced that the only people worthy of consideration in this world are the unusual ones. For the common folks are like the leaves of a tree, and live and die unnoticed." _

― _L. Frank Baum, The Land Of Oz_

Venice was full of surprises, it turns out. Some more enjoyable than others. The pleasant ones usually involved some sort of pastry or heavenly tasting desert on the kitchen table one evening, or a letter from home, especially the ones that hinted at a relatively civil terms between my parents. Little things like that.

These all came with the unpleasant variety, though, such as finding a mouse under my bed one night, causing me to scream excessively loudly until Uncle Victor scrambled in with a dustpan and removed the intruder. And the second mouse. And the third mouse. And the roach.

So, yeah, there were many surprises that weren't so great. But then there were the ones that were just plain bizarre.

One of them came on a rainy Thursday evening exactly one week after my arrival during which I was alone in the house for the first time, due to Victor and the apprentice being out on an errand of some kind in the pouring rain. Why investigate the case of a god in weather like this, I do not know. But it benefited me in the end, since I finally got some alone time. I lay on my bed with a piece of paper in my lap, penning a response to my mother's latest letter. The shrill ring of the phone pierced the silence in the house. I groaned and rose, rushing to answer it.

"Getz Detective Services, how may I help you?" I recited the rehearsed greeting, trying to drain the exhaustion from my voice. It had been a long day.

" 'Ello, it's Serafina." A painfully familiar accent came through the line, "From the market square?"

"Scipio is out right now." I said automatically.

"I know."

_And how did you know that, Serafina? _

"I wanted to talk to you." She stated, as if it was the most usual thing in the world.

Thankful for the fact she couldn't see me, I made an exaggerated expression of confusion, "Uh..."

She giggled airily at my reply. "I know, it's kind of sudden. But you seemed a little bit... lonely. Such a shame, really, being dropped in such a big city like this with no friends except for your uncle."

"Well, I'm trying to make the best of it."

"That's, like, _so _brave of you."

Why does everything think this is so brave me of me?

"Yeah!"

"So anyway, there's this party, well, little get-together this Saturday at my house, and I thought you might want to tag along with me and my friend, Rita. Scipio can come, too."

_So that's what she wants. _

I rolled the idea around in my mind. I wasn't in the position to pick and choose my social opportunities around here, considering the fact that there hadn't been any so far. But did I really want to go to a part, excuse me, get-together at the house of a girl whose initial reaction upon meeting me was to act like I wasn't there. I might have not been the most socially graceful girl around, but I did know that people didn't just magically switch opinions on someone from invisible to preferable. Did I want to spend the rest of the summer alone, though? Might as well take what I can get, genuine or otherwise.

"I'll be there."

"Fabulous." Serafina said, "And about the other day, I know I came off a little fiery there, and I'm sorry. Honestly."

"It's okay." I said half-heartedly. Something about the tone of her voice was almost too sweet to be sincere.

"Thanks for understanding." There was silence for a moment. "I guess I got a little jealous..."

"Of what?" I asked, pretending not to know exactly what, or who, she was jealous of. I wanted to hear her explanation.

Serafina took a deep breath, "Well, Scip and I dated for two months back in the fall. We broke up when I had to move back to London, though. We had to, you know? Long distance wasn't an option for either of us."

"Yeah, long distance relationships are nearly impossible." I agreed, as if I had any idea. I was new to short-distance relationships, and practically clueless in long-distance ones.

"Exactly." She continued, "But we planned on getting back together when it was ever possible. And, well, now I'm back..."

"And he was with another girl." I finished for her. "I promise there's nothing going on between us. Don't worry."

That was basically true. "Between" implied that it was a two-way thing. My, let's face it, crush on Scipio was nothing more than just that: a crush. And I didn't think Serafina Capito would be quite so pleased to know I liked him as anything more than a friend.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Good." Serafina said simply. She added, "I mean, not just because I like him, but because you don't really want to get involved with someone like him. If you're not willing to hop on an emotional rollercoaster that ends with a crash-and-burn heartbreak."

_Emotional rollercoaster? _I gave a forced laugh in reply.

"I'm not even kidding. You can ask Rita, Celia, Martine, Francisca, or even that one girl who lives in the Spavento mansion but used to hang out in that abandoned theatre." She went on to explain, "They've all been through it."

"He seemed fine, though."

"That's the tricky part of it, Alana."

"It's Alexandra."

"Whatever."

I tried to suppress my offense.

"Anyway," She continued, "Just don't get involved. Because you seem really nice and I wouldn't want any friend of mine with a player like that."

"We're friends?" I blurted out.

"Do you not want to be...?"

"No, no I do." _Nice move, Alexandra. _

"Awesome. So I'll see you Saturday?"

"Saturday." I restated.

"Sweet. Bye, Alexandra."

"Bye." I sat the phone back in the cradle and tried to think about what just happened. This town had outdone itself with surprises, I was sure. It was about to outdo itself again, though.

Shortly afterwards, the door swung open and in burst the duo of my uncle and his apprentice. "Success?" I asked.

"Partially." Uncle Victor said dejectedly, retiring to a chair in the corner and closing his eyes.

I looked to Scipio, who was hanging up his rain-soaked coat on the rack by the door. He would explain better, I concluded from the way he was rarely silent about much of anything, "Care to elaborate?"

Not today, apparently. His response was short, "On what?"

"Did you find it?"

"The pup or the owner?"

"The pup, obviously." I followed Scipio to the kitchen and waited for him to pour a cup of coffee before I could get further details. "Were you looking for the owner...?"

"Originally? No. Are we now? Yes. The dog is tied up in the alley, but the woman who hired us is nowhere to be found. We took it to her house and it was completely cleared out, not even the furniture was left."

My eyes grew wide, "So what happens if the lady never comes to claim the dog?"

"She's ours, then."

_Ours. _I liked that.

As hard as it was to admit, I was like a little girl when it came to my wanting of a puppy. My mother was allergic, though, and my one-item Christmas list was never fulfilled.

"Well, can I go see him?" I asked, child-like glee filling my voice in a way I was hoping came off as endearing rather than elementary.

"Sure." Scipio said with a shrug.

I didn't bother getting my jack and laced up my sneakers before making our way to the alleyway. The rain had picked up since I'd last checked, and now cast a silver glow on the pavements. Back home, a storm meant mud and dreary clouds. But this was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in weather like this.

The boy next to me though? He was a close second.

_No, stop thinking that. _I told myself. _You heard Serafina. You don't want this for yourself. _

As we rounded the corner, I could hear the faint barking of the potential pet. When she came into view, I knew anyone who would leave a creature like this one out in the rain didn't deserve her to get her back, anyway. She was a terrier, with a black coat beaded in raindrops. Despite her state, she stood with her little head held high, seemingly unaffected. Her eyes told a different story though, scared and weary.

I held my hand out for her to sniff. Years of reading books on dog training in hopes I would soon need any of the information had paid off, as was apparently by the way she didn't seem quite so nervous anymore. "C'mon, she's friendly." I said to Scipio, who was still standing a few meters away.

He shook his head, "Not to me, she's not."

"Try again. Please?"

Reluctantly, he bent down beside me and gave the pup a small pet. She quickly recoiled and backed away. "See?"

"Well..." I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. "She might need to get to know you."

"There's no way that's happening. Victor won't let her in the house." He rose again, "And, with any luck, we'll find a home for her before any of us get attached."

"What about this one?" I patted the sturdy brick wall.

The apprentice smiled, "We barely have enough room as it is."

"But just look at her!"

As if she could understand what I was saying, she appeared particularly needy, shivering the rain, long since abandoning her arrogant pose. Puppy dog eyes are even more effective, it turns out, when they're actually coming from a puppy.

"Not my decision to make. Sorry." He said sincerely.

The rain was picking up and was soaking both of us. I gave her one last rub before making a final plea, "Can we at least name her?"

"I guess so. Did you have anything in mind?"

The name popped into my mind out of nowhere, but I knew it was perfect. "Toto."

"Like the Wizard of Oz dog?"

I nodded.

"Well, Dorothy, better get inside before this turns into a twister."

Once in the shelter of the Getz residence, I put some scraps in a bowl for newly named Toto and made a cup of tea for myself. As I was heating the water, I finally remembered to tell Scipio about Serafina's call.

"Your ex-girlfriend called." I stated nonchalantly.

He tensed up immediately. "What?"

_Might as well have a bit of fun with it. _"Yeah, she kept asking for your address and if you left your window unlocked. Pretty weird, if you ask me."

The look on his face was pure panic. "Did you tell her?!"

I laughed and his expression changed to a smile, "Who was it?"

Giving up the act, I told him, "Serafina. She invited us to a 'get-together' at her house this Saturday."

"Did you tell her we'd go?"

"Yes," I answered, just then realizing that might not have been the best choice.

"Well..." He reasoned, "We kind of have to go, then."

I shrugged, "We could probably just skip out on it. She seemed pretty nice."

He regarded me incredulously, "And you actually believed her?"

"Yes..?"

"Alexandra, you can't believe everything that girl says."

Memory of she negative light she had cast on the seemingly innocent boy before me came flooding back with his warning.

"But she seemed so nice..." I said, suddenly not as sure of myself as I like to be.

"I know. Just take my word on this one. I'm not saying she's a liar, but she's an excellent actress."

"Thanks." I dunked a tea-bag into the mug of steaming water, exhaustion settling over me. "And now, my friend, I'm going to read a book and drink tea. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me. But try not to need me."

**A/N: This sounds so awful, but I don't know if I'm going to continue this story if no one is reading it. Don't take this the wrong way, I'm honestly so grateful for the amazing people who have reviewed since the beginning, but I'm just not very motivated anymore :/ **

**So please please please please please review, guys. **


	5. Tea and Surprises: The Others

A/N:

**Ok so here's my plan: **

**I got an idea from a book called "Leap Day" for what I think is an interesting way to write this. The way it works is I'll write a chapter in the regular first-person P.O.V. from Alexandra recounting the events, then the next installment will be shorter pieces inside the other's characters' minds. It wont be so much a narration as it will be an explanation or opinion. **

**Like it? Leave a review. Hate it? Leave a review. **

**On with the story. **

**-Willow**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Scipio, Serafina, and Hornet.

Scipio:

_"Saying you'll never fall in love is like saying that you'll never smile. No matter how hard you try not to; someone is going to come along and make you."_

_- Unknown _

Victor never talked about his family, and Scipio never spoke of his. It was a silent agreement between them. The apprentice had assumed, though, that Victor's relatives were equally as awkward and bumbling as the old man was. Honestly, he didn't even think he had relatives, as ridiculous at that theory is. So when he announced that his niece would be staying with them for the summer, he had pictured someone a little more... foreign? Maybe it was unreasonable to think they would be alike, since he himself was about as far from a classic Massimo as he could get at this point.

Alexandra was so normal. She looked like the girls Scipio went to school with, and the only resemblance between her and her uncle was the same eyes. Even that similarity took him a while to notice. Brown hair, medium height, typical clothes. She was the epitome of average. There was someone she reminded me of, someone he couldn't place. It was a good resemblance, though. One that made him trust her.

But she seemed so taken with the city that you couldn't help but find it a little amusing, even naïve. Venice was beautiful, but it was far from perfect. There's bad things here, and even worse people. Even the former Thief Lord knew that. What was she so enchanted with? He decided to bring it up with her closest blood relation in town.

"I barely know her more than you do, Scip. I do know where she comes from, though, and it's a quiet existence. This is all very new to her. She can't help the way she is." Victor Getz told him as they cleaned up after dinner. "Let her adjust."

"How would I stop her?"

Victor raised his bushy eyebrows and replied, "Just let her be, okay?"

"Fine. Any other offensive remarks?"

"I think I'm done, thank you."

Scipio would have been lying if he had told Victor he would completely heed his warnings.

And then there was the whole thing with the orphaned pup. What was it she named her, again? Toto, the name of the dog in that one old fairytale. It was fitting, too. Alexandra was practically Venice's own personal Dorothy. Maybe for that reason, or maybe because he was growing more and more afraid to watch the sparkle fade from her eyes, he didn't mention that being able to keep the puppy was essentially an impossibility. The only thing she needed now was a pair of ruby slippers and a yearning to return back home. She was majorly lacking both.

He wasn't sure how we felt about her. Yet. It was no secret previous relationships hadn't ended well, and ghosts from the past could jump out at him at any moment. There was something about her that seemed so... fragile about her. Although he knew she'd been through just as much as he had, with a nasty divorce practically tearing her life in half, she was pure; something Scipio would probably never be again.

So he stayed indifferent towards her. What else could he do, frankly? He would just let her "adjust", and with any luck, these feelings would dissolve.

Because, while most people in his stage of life were concerned about never finding love, he was trying desperately to evade. Love meant attachment. Attachment meant fall-out, inevitably.

It just wasn't worth it.

* * *

Serafina

_"Here lies the girl _

_whose only crutch _

_Was loving one man _

_just a little too much."_

_-"Better Dig Two" by the Band Perry _

As she walked home from the market, Serafina Capito tried to make up my mind and her hair simultaneously. While pulling the bloody mess into a ponytail, she contemplated if she was happy to see Scip again or disappointed that he didn't seem all that thrilled to see her. Quite dismayed, actually. And then there was that girl who knocked over her bag in the market square. She seemed so drawn to him. No wonder, really. Most girls were. Sera had even seen some boys act the same way, but that leads to an awkward road.

And she detested the fact that she'd automatically gone into Defensive Serafina Mode as soon as she saw her. She couldn't help it, though. Even though she and Scipio weren't dating, he was still her. Because it was only a matter of time before he came crawling back to her. They all did, eventually. The only reason she hadn't completely given up already was that she was highly skilled in the game he played. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, the combination of heart-breaker and even bigger heart-breaker was destined to fail. It was honestly a wonder they survived more than a week.

_Six weeks and three days. _

It wasn't a break up. It was just... a break, because she would be under his arm if it was the last place she ever was. And no one was going to get in the way of it.

Not that Alexandra seemed like any real competition. She was just some girl he had to drag around for a few months. He was probably annoyed with her. Right?

She had to be right. If there was one thing Serafina Capito was good at, it was being right.

When she returned home, she went straight to the only person she knew would listen to her ranting and raving with a wonderfully biased ear.

Lucia Romano picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

"It's Serafina. You're not going to believe this." She filled her best friend in on all the details of the day, sprinkled with gargantuan exaggerations and the occasional well-placed sting.

"That's harsh."

"I know, right? I mean, he's basically cheating on me."

"Aren't they, like, related or something?"

"Not by blood, no."

"And you also aren't technically dating, Serafina." The mousey blond's voice was soft with caution, "Maybe you're overreacting a little."

"Wow, Luc. Thanks. You're being so supportive right now," was her sarcastic response. "Anyway, I think I have a plan."

"Not another plan..." Lucia sighed. "I'm really not in the mood to pretend to be a mudslide insurance saleswoman in order to get her 'personal' information. It didn't even work last time-"

"This is more practical. Trust me. You know what they say, keep your friends close..."

Serafina could see her friend's equally as pleased expression in her mind as she finished, "and your enemies closer."

The redhead began rapidly mapping out her grand plans in her mind, "Looks like New Girl's got herself a new best friend."

* * *

Hornet

_"Moving on is easy. It's staying moved on that's trickier." _

― _Katerina Stoykova Klemer_

Hornet was nearly ready to forgive the Thief Fraud. She might have done it, too, had she not been in love with him. Of all the things she wishes she could have changed about the way things turned out, the only thing she would have altered was the way she was hopelessly unable to _just let go _like the others had. She saw them doing it every day, picking up the pieces of the past and assembling them into their perfect little future. She was the smart one, the one who had all the answers. So how did she manage to be the only one with a million questions?

At the front of them: Why do you even _like _him?

Hornet knew better than to fall for someone who looked her in the eyes and lied. For _years, _he told her everything but the truth, then left them high and dry when they finally found out the truth. Who would even speak to someone who did that, much less love them? Hornet knew better.

But, then again, maybe she didn't. Because if she had learned anything from all the novels she'd read, it was that people deserve second chances. And third chances. And fourth chances. And as many chances as it took for Scip to realize _that _wasn't who he was.

She despised that attitude, however. Everyone knew Prosper was working up the nerve to finally make a move on her, but the poor guy didn't have any idea her heart, however tattered and weak, belonged to someone who didn't give a damn whether she even had one or not.

Sometimes she wishes she didn't. Without that problematic heart of hers, she also wouldn't have taken the job with the catering company. Hornet's years on the streets had permanently cemented the belief that you had to give in order to take into her mindset. So, every time Signora Spavento wrote another check, something in the depths of her just wouldn't allow it. She was a saint, that woman. God knew Hornet wasn't, but she had the values to know that it was her turn to give.

Despite Prosper's objections and Signora Spavento's apparent shock, although not necessary prohibition, she applied for a position with Torino Catering Services. It was the perfect situation; she could attend all her lessons during the week and work preparing food for parties, weddings, and various high-society events in town on Friday and Saturday nights, and even more now that school was out. The pay was good, and she loved bustling through the ballrooms and elegant homes, watching women in gorgeous dresses mingle with men in tuxedos, discussing everything from the weather to their business venture. It reminded her that there were people in the world who had easy lives, who were happy at least most of the time. It gave her hope that, one day, she wouldn't be at galas like that just to serve pasta and grilled chicken.

That weekend in particular, though, she wasn't as excited as she usually was to work. Her schedule informed Hornet that she would need to be at the Capito estate at eight o'clock, sharp. "Fussy client... be on time!" Her boss, Armani, had scribbled next to the date.

The Capito's daughter Serafina was in her year at school, and was pretty much everything Hornet couldn't stand in human form. Vanity. Privilege. Entitlement. Disregard for anyone outside of her social circle of equally as irritating clones. It also didn't help the cause that she was a name on the extensive list of Scipio's past girlfriends.

As if starting school when you're fourteen isn't hard enough, Serafina decided to completely alienate the girl who was already an outsider before she even stepped through the door. She and her employees at the rumor mill would have a field day if they discovered Hornet the Street Rat was a waitress, complete with a plastic name tag, fitted polo shirt, and fabricated costumer service smile.

Long story shortened: Hornet was dreading Saturday night at eight o'clock sharp.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hope you guys enjoyed it :D This was a really fun chapter to write, so hopefully its fun to read! **

**On a side note: I was thinking about devoting a whole fic to Hornet's job as a waitress in a catering service. It wouldn't really be a **_**story**_**, in the true sense of the word, but more like a collection of one-shots that are all loosely tied. I'd use some of the OC's in here, just for the sake of not having the capacity to write new ones (because *~* the amazing laze *~*). So would any of you be interested in that? Just add in a yes or a no into your review, if you please :) **

**-Willow, who doesn't know why she signs her name both at the beginning and the end of her stories, but is also waaaaay too OCD to stop. **


	6. Something Good

**A/N: Tadahhhh! As you may have guessed, I am ****not **** giving up on this story until there is a pretty little C next to it. I'm far too invested in it. But please continue to review! I love hearing what you guys think of my story. Also, sorry if the opening quotes aren't all that relevant, sometimes it's hard to one that applies, So I'm doing my best with them :) **

**I'll have The Others chapter of this up either tomorrow or something this weekend, by the way :D**

* * *

_"The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one. "_

_-Elbert Hubbard, The Note Book, 1927_

**June 20 **

There were too many things in this city to draw. I was convinced of that. Each time I situated myself with my sketch pad and pencil in hand, I spotted another landmark begging to be translated onto my pages. My friends back home were receiving a steady stream of sketches in lieu of photographs. And even if I had the capability to point-and-shoot the gondolas rippling the water of the canals, I don't think I would have. There are some things a camera can't capture.

But, geez, there was just so many sights I wanted to hold forever. I found myself constantly hauling around my notebook and pencils when I ventured out. It was difficult to not just blow my "emergency funds" on an easel and some paints and planting myself right in front of the Piazza San Marco. I would probably never leave, though, and I would have to tear myself away eventually.

Yes, there were many a picturesque view in this town. So many that I was ashamed to be sitting in my room drawing dresses.

I can explain.

You see, it turns out that Serafina's "get-togethers" happened once every few months and were about as small as the ocean was dry. They usually took place when Mr. and Mrs. Capito were out of town, leaving their daughter the estate to herself and about fifty of her "closest" friends, plus the teens who came just to witness whatever soap opera caliber events would go down. These parties were famous for running into the wee hours of the night, and it was safe to say not everyone there could pass a sobriety test if the police actually did show up, which had been the case on her sweet sixteen the past November. Scipio was there and generously filled me in when I asked what exactly would be happening on Saturday.

"If it was my choice, I wouldn't go at all but..." He had said, "I think you might want to see something like this. It's quite the spectacle."

My inner stereotypical teenage girl came out the day prior when I found myself rifling through my drawers and suitcases in pursuit of anything remotely appropriate for such an event. I had only packed shorts and last summer's shirts. The only skirt I'd brought along had a huge stain on the front, so that was out of the question.

And then there was my inner artist who was always saying, "Just draw it and maybe it will magically materialize right in front of you like it does in the movies. It's worth a try. And it's not like you have anything better to do, other than sit here and work yourself into a nervous wreck."

So, well, that's what I did. Sprawled out on my bed, I sketched dress after dress before realizing what I was doing was pathetic and if anyone found out I'd probably never hear the end of it.

I closed the pad and stared at the wall for a minute. I could just make do with what I had, or consult the only two lifelines I had out here, a teenage boy and a middle-aged man. Something was telling me they wouldn't have a list of places to buy a dress for a party at.

With a reluctant glance at my suitcase, lying open with garments spilling out in the corner of my bedroom, I decided I better get to selecting.

"Alexandra!" My uncle's voice from outside my door from tore me from my self-pitying thoughts.

"Come in!" I called in response.

The door clicked then swung open and Victor stood there with a sheepish expression. "Would you mind walking the dog? It needs to be... relieved."

The universe always knows how to make situations either a million times worse or a million times better. It never just plants you right back on the "eh" mark. In this case, it decided that in addition to sticking me with an incredibly limited wardrobe, it would also be nice to make me assist a puppy in relieving itself.

Ten minutes later, I found myself bribing with bacon.

"C'mon, buddy, it's bacon. Everyone loves bacon. Just come here." I dangled the left-over from breakfast in front of a very unenthusiastic Toto.

_This is all too predictable. _

I lowered myself to eye-level with her. "Listen, I know neither of us want to do this. But let's just both take one for the team. It's just a walk around town. All you have to do is your... business, then you can come back here and continue whatever you're doing. Alright?"

No response.

"Yep. I'm going insane. Actually expecting you to answer me." I could feel myself growing more frustrated, "Oh my God, Toto, just come on!"

I groaned and continued to beg, but Toto would have none of it, and stubbornly her own. remained in her still position. I was beginning to doubt my decision to take her in. I heard foot-steps rounding into the alley just as I was about to give up and leave her on

"Are you Alexandra?"

The voice was one I hadn't heard before, a feminine one. I twisted around to see a girl who appeared to be about fourteen or fifteen and a boy around the same age standing behind me expectantly.

I cleared my throat and tried to gather myself in front of the strangers who seemed to know who I was, "Uh, yes. That's me."

The girl, who wore her brown hair in one pin-straight braid down her back reached out her hand holding a weathered envelope. "Give this to your uncle, will you? I'm Hor- er, I mean, Caterina. This is Prosper." The boy she was with gave a small wave.

"Sure." I took the envelope and tucked it in my back pocket.

"We're... friends of his." said the girl when I looked back to her.

"It's kind of a long story." Added the boy.

"Ah." I nodded.

Caterina peered past me at Toto, and asked, "Is that your dog?"

"Not entirely. We're just holding her for a while until we can find a home for her." I explained.

She asked permission to pet her, which I granted, then bent down to ruffle the fur on her neck. The pup responded better to Caterina than she ever had to me, and I might have been the tiniest bit jealous.

The boy, Prosper, spoke up, "Well, can we talk to Victor?"

"Er, yeah." I told them, "Follow me." I led them into the house, where we were greeted by my uncle standing in the foyer as if he was expecting them to show. Which, as far as I knew, he wasn't. I sat the envelope where he keeps the mail that piles up over time, telling myself he'd find it sooner or later.

They said their "hello's" for a few minutes while I stood by. Prosper still seemed anxious, even though Victor welcomed him warmly. He kept holding himself as if he was worried something would jump out at him at any moment. But maybe he was just that kind of person.

"Alexandra?"

Uncle Victor was looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, what did you say?"

He knitted his eyebrows, "Nothing, yet."

"Oh."

He shook his head, presumably at how his graceful and stable sister managed to raise a girl who heard things when there was nothing. "Anyway, you never did take the dog out, did you?"

"Not exactly."

"Better get to it, then."

~~~~O~~~~

They say dogs can sense a human's energy, and it's not what you say, but how you say it, that get's the point across. I guess Toto was no exception to the rule, because, amazingly enough, she began to surrender her ground as soon as my "energy output" reached a certain level.

I decided not to take her far. Even though I was getting more and more familiar with the town every day, I still wasn't comfortable wandering deep into the maze of canals and alleys. At least, not alone. So I just walked with her along the main streets that were beginning to fill up with shoppers and sight-seers as the day progressed. Toto did what she needed to do, and I was heading back the way I came when I met Elisia Monterelli.

The tall and lean teenage girl was walking right towards... me? I looked to each side before realizing she had to be, since there was no one else around me.

"Hey, you!" She spoke with a strong and penetrating voice.

"Me?" I said in response.

"Of course!" The girl came to stop before me. "You're the detective's daughter, right?"

"Niece, actually."

"No difference." She dismissed the correction with a flit of her hand. "I'm Elisia Monterelli. I have a case for him."

Elisia was built muscular and athletic. She towered over my short frame, at least a foot taller than I am. She would have been awfully imposing if it hadn't been for her childish features and friendly smile. Her mop of sandy blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail.

"Well, I can give you the address of the office, and you can stop by-"

"Can you take me now? It's urgent."

I blinked at her. "Uh..."

"Please?" She pressed her palms together in pleading.

"I guess he wouldn't mind..."

Before I could finish my sentence, Elisia exclaimed, "Awesome!"

I led her the rest of the way back to Victor's flat, while she babbled on and on about her troubles with the predicament of a thief who would consistently return everything he stole.

"How is that... what even...?" I said in bewilderment when she nonchalantly slipped in the fact that the criminal never really took anything. They borrowed things.

"I swear." Elisia nodded profusely.

"Well, what have they stolen?" By this time, we had arrived on the street the modest house was situated on. "I mean, borrowed."

Elisia ticked off the items on her fingers, "A pot of flowers on the front stoop, my bicycle, a watering can, and even a pair of my sneakers I'd left outside one night."

She and I came upon the alley and Elisia momentarily paused her tale while I knocked on the side door. Scipio promptly came to open it.

"This is Elisia." I told him and Victor after stepping in, "Someone's been borrowing her things at night, and-"

"Temporary theft." The blonde added.

"-she wants you to... stop it, I guess."

My uncle appeared the be in thought for a moment, although I knew him well enough to assume he would never pass up a case. Even one as... special as this one.

I was correct. He asked her to sit with him and give him further details, a request which Elisia readily complied with, following him into the office.

Finding myself alone in the parlor, I gave myself permission to finally relax. I collapsed onto the sofa and leaned my head back. The last few weeks had been insane. And like trying to get comfortable in a chair, the more I wriggled and shifted, the more I noticed the little things that were pushing and poking. Each time I thought I had something decided, my mind brought forth a whole new conflict.

On the front-line of all these battling feelings were the ones that involved a certain uncle's certain apprentice. There was no denying I really did _like _him. That, at least, was something even the voices in my head couldn't talk me out of. But was it ever going to be anything more than an particularly heavy and heart-stopping infatuation from afar?

Because if people were weather, I was a little breeze on a fairly _normal _day. But Scipio? He was a tornado, a gust of wind that would blow me over in a second.

And he needed someone like... Serafina, maybe? She fit the bill perfectly. Vibrant, strikingly pretty, a general storm herself. Serafina Capito was the kind of girl who ended up with boys like Scipio. And I was the kind of girl who ended up with cats.

"Hello, Alexandra." Speaking of tornadoes...

I smiled to myself. It was almost amusing the way he flew down the steps like exactly that.

"Good afternoon, Scipio."

"The old man with a client?"

I nodded as he plopped down right next to me, probably a smidge closer than was necessary. But, hey, I wasn't complaining. I tried to make casual conversation and pretend that my stomach wasn't twisting itself into a complicated weave at the moment. "This one's pretty eccentric, to be honest."

"How eccentric?"

"Temporary theft, eccentric."

"What?"

I took a deep breath. "Someone keeps taking her things at night and then putting them back during the day. I swear."

Scipio quirked one eyebrow up. I shrugged. "It's true."

"That's... interesting. It could be one of the street rats, or maybe someone playing a practical joke. I say the best way to figure it out would be installing"

I stopped him short. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you entertaining this idea?"

"Of course." The apprentice turned his head to look at me. "You can never put anything past Venice, _tesoro." _

I gave a small laugh, "With the way things are going..." Putting away the inhibitions, I snuggled up closer to him. "I wouldn't dare."

As if we'd done it a million times before, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and neither of us made a sound. We didn't have to. I guess both of us knew that this mattered and _we _mattered and we weren't just a face in the background each other's landscape. We were something.

Something good.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed the rather fluffy ending! Just a few end notes: **

**I've been asked about pronunciations of the girls' names, so I'll just clear all that up now... **

**Serafina Capito- Sara-FEE-nah Cup-EEH-toe**

**Elisia Monterelli- Uh-LEE-see-ah Mon-turr-ELL-EE **

**Lucia - Loo-CHEE-ah (this could also the Loo-SEE-ah way, but I'm always saying it with the CH in my head) **

**And the translation:**

**Tesoro: Darling **


	7. Almost

**A/N: After thinking about this for a while and trying several different things, I decided that the split P.O.V. chapters won't be an every-time occurance. So, I'm just going straight to Alex's account. There will be a partner chappie for this one, though. Just not the past one (Something Good.) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Alexandra and the other OC's that are applied liberally. **

_**-Willow **_

"_What didn't kill me, it didn't make me stronger at all." _

― _Ed Sheeran._

It was times like this when I wished I'd stayed in the gymnastics classes everyone's mothers made their daughters take when they were small. Maybe then, I'd have developed some flexibility and would be able to zip up this damn dress. I decided on a green dress I had discovered my mother packed , but now it seemed as though I would be back to square one if I didn't get this thing fastened. And with about ten minutes until we left, I didn't have many other options. With a grunt, I gave it a final tug before giving up.

"Uncle Victor?!" I called into the house as I emerged from my bedroom. There was no response. I went downstairs. "Victor?"

Silence.

I flew back upstairs and poked my head into Scipio's room. "Is Victor home?" I asked him.

"I don't think so," the apprentice said from in front of the mirror where he was buttoning his shirt, "Why?"

"I, uh, can't get this dress zipped." I explained, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. This was a bit of a personal thing, and the atmosphere between him and I had been less than our usual comfortable banter. It was mutually understood that the region of "just friends" was slightly below us, although the promised land of "officially a couple" was pretty far off. Hopefully that would change, seeing as everytime I looked at him I became more aware that I was falling hard, whether I was willing or not.

Scipio shrugged at me in the reflection, "I can try, if you want."

I smiled gratefully, coming fully into the room. "Would you?"

"Of course." He said. I turned and held my hair up so it didn't get caught as he pulled the zipper up with ease.

"Thanks," I gave the dress a little swish, watching its skirt of green fabric swirl around my knees. It was simple, with thin straps and a fitted bodice, but it managed to work somehow. "Well, I have to go finish getting ready..." I pivoted on my heel and began leaving the room.

"Hey, Alexandra?"

"Yeah?" I said over my shoulder.

Scipio smiled slightly. "You look really pretty."

I was a hundred hues of red as I squeaked out a "thank you". I didn't return to my natural color until I was back in my own room putting the final touches on my hair. This, just like yesterday afternoon, was a step in the right direction. It was progress. That was all I could ask for.

{{{{{{{O}}}}}}

Scip wasn't lying when he said Serafina lived in a mansion. The Capito Estate sat on a rolling hill on the outskirts of the city, away from all the business of Venice. Its architecture heralded a family with money, and lots of it to blow on extravegant gardens and elegant fountains. The house itself was grand and sprawling, designed in the classic Venetian style, although it was obvious it wasn't any older than ten or twenty years.

As we made our way up the never-ending driveway to her front door, I could hear music pumping from inside, along with shouts of glee and laughter. My stomach did a final flip before the door clicked open.

Serafina stood in the doorway, clad in a pink minidress that displayed her... curves in a way that would have made a preacher blush. Her raspberry hair cascaded around her artfully made-up face. "Ale-e-x!" She nearly shrieked, then ambushed me into a hug smelling of high-end perfume.

"Hi, Serafina." I said, gently parting us.

Scipio cleared his throat.

The hostess smiled flirtatiously at him. "_So _glad you could make it. People have been asking if you were going to be here. They're all waiting for the life of the party to show up."

My palms became increasingly moist as I pondered what was being said and how much of it was fact.

"Oh, uh, haha..." The alleged 'life of the party' shifted uncomfortablly, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, come on in!" Serafina stepped aside to let Scipio and I enter.

As we came further into the house, my eyes scanned over scene before me. It was one I'd only seen in the movies; a room full of bad decisions. Teenagers were standing in groups and pairs looked out of place among the elegant design of the house. Red plastic cups littering the scene, along with bowls of snacks didn't help the cause, either. The hostess led us to a less crowded area and asked if we wanted a drink. "You mean, like, alchohol?" I questioned.

Serafina looked at me like I was crazy, making me feel a bit more at ease. "Of course not, sweetie." She laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever been asked. She lowered her voice. "Why, do you want some?"

My eyes widened as I stuttered, "Wh-what? No!"

"Because my dad forget to lock the cellar, and I'd rather you do it here where I can keep an eye on you. You know. In case you get sick or something."

My temporary comfort of knowing this would be a sober party faded. "I'm good..." I mumbled.

Serafina shrugged and turned her attention to Scipio. "So, Scipio, quite the party, right?"

His brown eyes surveyed the room before declaring, "Yeah, it's, uh, pretty impressive," in a voice that I wouldn't exactly categorize as impressed.

"Not nearly as wild as those parties you used to throw in your dad's house. Well, before that inspector guy took you in. Remember that New Year's Eve one last year when the whole thing got shut down?"

"Nope. No memory of it." Scipio replied hastily with a nervous chuckle.

"Figures. You were absolutely-"

"Thanks, Fina. I think that will suffice."

I looked back and forth between the two of them. Serafina wore a smile, but her eyes were hostile. And it was then that I began regretting coming here. I was out of place, out of my league, and feeling like a little girl in a room full of adults who were all in a big secret. I glanced down at my green dress that now seemed like something I would wear to church. They sure all looked the part of a grown-up.

All of them except one, it seemed.

"Alexandra!" A voice from the mass called out.

I turned around to see Elisia pushing her way through the crowd right to me. She seemed to have changed from her prior extreme-casual wear into a pair of faded jeans and a sweatshirt. I looked around for an escape, only to discover I was cornered on all sides by strangers.

Elisia appeared before me in the blink of an eye. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Elisia." I said as politely as I could muster.

Serafina grinned at the unexpected interruption. "Well, I'll just leave you two to it, then!" She said before dragging an unhappy Scipio away with her.

"Can we talk later?" I craned my neck to see where she was taking him. "I'm a little bit busy."

"You're alone..." Elisia raised her eyebrow.

"Well, _now _I am."

She stared down at the floor. "Sorry. I just don't know anyone here, except for you..."

I took a deep breath. "No, no, don't worry. I'll hang out with you for a while."

"Awesome!"

"Oh, and, just out of curiousity," I said with faux breeziness, "Is anyone here drinking?"

"No." Elisia laughed. "Not yet, at least. And even if they do, you can just take one and then go dump it out and fill it with water."

I nodded, "Oh. Thanks for the tip."

"No problem. Always there to help a friend."

I felt awful for being so frigid to Elisia, who was clearly just being friendly. But I couldn't stop remembering how hell-bent Serafina seemed on geting back together with Scip, and I quite honestly didn't believe her when she said they had planned on a reunion the whole time. I needed to keep him close if I wanted a chance of anything evolving of our loose flirting.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted the pair standing beside the table serving drinks that the catering company had set up. Serafina twirled her hair and laughed airily at everything being said. Scipio looked like he would rather be anywhere else, which gave me some reassurance.

"Are you thirsty?" I asked Elisia, desperate to get over there. "I know that I am! You know what? We should get some drinks, like, right now."

"Okay..." She said suspiciously, following me through the throng to the other side of the room.

The girl tending the drink table was turned around organizing bottles of sodas when I approached her. "Excuse me?" I said to her.

She whipped around, sending her brunette braid flying. Her eyes grew wide when she saw me, and I was pretty sure I knew why. She was the girl I'd met the day before. What was she doing working as a caterer? Wasn't she adopted by a woman with more money than she knew what to do with? "Caterina?" I asked her.

Caterina nodded coyly. "Alexandra?"

"Do you work with them?" I realised that was a stupid question when I saw she was dressed in a uniform of a khakis and a black shirt with the name of the company embroidered on it.

"Yes." She stated simply. "So... do you want something?"

"Just water." I told her.

She filled up a plastic cup with ice water and handed it to me. "Anything for you?" She said to Elisia.

While Elisia put in her request, I stepped over to where Serafina and Scip were. Before I could say anything, Serafina beat me to it with a quick remark, "Look who's back."

"Hey, Alexandra." The apprentice said, having to nearly yell to be heard over the music.

He began saying something else, but even if the stereo had gone silent, I probably would have been too distracted by the scene playing out behind him to notice.

A girl with white-blond hair emerged from a door to what I assumed was the cellar clutching a cbottle of a clear liquid I also assumed was alchohol by the way everyone around her was instantly in a better mood. They were practically cheering. The wispy blond then proceeded to pop the cap off the top and take a swig of it herself. She stumbled backwards a bit and passed it to a beefy guy in a baseball cap who did the same.

I swallowed and turned Scipio, "Uh..."

"Sera!" the girl called out, making her way over to us.

"Yes?" He said, slightly preoccupied. His eyes then settled on her, "Oh. You don't drink, do you?"

"No, and I really don't want to start now," I said in reply, my voice growing more panicking by the second.

He nodded and turned to Serafina, who was talking to the blond. "Serafina? I'm taking Alexandra outside for a minute."

"What? Why?" She protested with a glare directed right at me.

"To get some air." Scipio ignored her objections and took me by the hand.

A few minutes of weaving through dancing party guests later, we arrived back where we entered. A few other groups and couples were milling around the yards, but it was a completely different world from the chaos inside. We found a place relatively tucked away, behind one of the many shrubs that were placed around the Capito's estate. Fingers still intertwined in mine, Scip smiled apoligetically. "I'm sorry for bringing you here."

"It's okay."

I couldn't meet his eyes, maybe out of coy nervousness or maybe out of pure insecurity, because I knew what I had just done was probably casting me as an insipid little girl who couldn't handle a party. But he didn't seem upset. Not even the least bit annoyed or even confused.

In an attempt to make conversation, I tilted my head up to the sky. A white-gold moon hung between a spinkling of stars. "Full moon tonight. It's beautiful."

"It is."

I directed my gaze back at Scipio, who hadn't even looked.

My heart started pounding in my chest like a bass drum when the sheet music called for a crescendo. Which was fitting, because this was one of the moments people write songs about, the moments that make all the conflict and pain float away and leave behind the opening notes of a melody I'd heard endlessly but somehow never learned to play. One of the moments I hadn't imagined myself ever being a part of until I met the boy on the fire escape.

And that was terrifying.

I breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm the beating to its normal rate. It was no use. When I finally did let my eyes lock onto his, it only got faster. It felt like it was about to burst as Scipio ever so slowly leaned in and-

"I found them!"

The moment shattered. Before us was Serafina's wild friend, standing with her finger pointed and body wobbling. She staggered towards Scip and I. "Oh, my God. Were you guys making out?"

The amount of silence after her question was enough to send the message.

"What_ever_. Everyone's loo...looking for you." She slurred.

"Lucia." Scip said, "You do understand that not everyone has to do what Serafina says all the time, right?"

"Yeah, I know." Lucia shrugged. "But it's usually hell if you don't."

"That's one thing you got right..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well, she told me to find you, a-a-a-nd," She gave a bubbly giggle. "I found you! Now, back in!" Lucia reached for one of each of our arms and dragged us back to the party.

_You were so close. _

The scene inside was no less chaotic than before, if not more. The music had been amplified, along with the spirits in the room. The blond continued holding onto us and pulled us both onto the crowded dance floor.

"I need some water." I announced in a weary voice and made my way to the refreshment table.

Caterina was still steady at her post, although looking rather anxious. She bit her lip as I approached. "Oh, hey, Alexandra. Here's your water." The waitress slid the cup toward me and smiled uneasily.

"Thanks." I said, raising it to my lips to take a big sip.

As I drank it, it slid down my throat, the liquid burning in a way water never did, at least in my experience. The aftertaste reminded me of rubbing alcohol. "Caterina..."

"Yes?"

"What's in this?"

"Pfft, what do you mean? It's water."

"I mean it tastes like acid, and now I'm dizzy."

"Really?" Caterina's voice was high and breathless, and although I barely knew her, I knew that this wasn't normal.

"Oh, hey guys!" Serafina's hand appeared on my shoulder. She looked from me to Caterina. "Everything going okay over here?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Caterina had her words alreay prepared.

"Yes! Everything's going just _fantastic!" _

"No, actually, I-"

"Awesome!" Serafina said, promptly cutting me off.

"There's vodka in this!" I quickly interjected before she got a chance to dive into another monologue of hers.

All she could supply was a shrug.

Something that felt a lot like pain, but more like disappointment than anything else. Everything had been immaculate ten minutes ago. And now... "This was intentional. You..." I turned to Caterina, who held her palms up in surrender.

"It was a mistake, I swear!"

"No, it wasn't. This was intentional."

In that moment, standing there in this city that wasn't my home, among people who weren't my friends, I began to learn that being lonely while surrounded by people was miles more poisonous than being eternally solitary. I felt tears pooling in my eyes like deadweights. "You don't even know me... Why are you doing this to me?"

Serafina frowned, but a glint danced in her frosty eyes, "Oh, honey. Why are you doing this to _me? _Why condemn me for something I didn't even do? Don't you remember who gave you the drink in the first place?"

"Because... because..." My voice was faint as my vision began to blur. "I have to go home."

"Alexandra? Are you crying? What's going on?"

I had never been happier to see anyone than I was to see Scipio. Maybe a side-effect of a not-so-hopeless infatuation with someone was that they could instantly make an entire situation brighter.

"I need to go home." Any other time, I would have at least tried to stick around for his sake. But that night, pride wasn't exactly an issue. What did I have to lose?

My drink had already been spiked by semi-strangers, I embarrassed myself in front of essentially all my potential friends, and my first kiss had been botched by a wasted party guest. I just wanted to go home. _Home _home. I wanted my parents to stop fighting, and I wanted everything to go back to normal. Even something just South of normal would suffice. Not _this. _

As a tear finally slid down my cheek, one phrase continually looped through my mind:

_I wish I had never come to Venice. _

**A/N: Deep breaths. In for ten, hold for three, out for ten. I swear, it took so much will power to not give you lovely people a fluffy chapter but I promise you I am nowhere near done, and neither is Alexandra. I'm planning on making this fic about 15-20 chapters, so we're not even close to the Epilogue. I'll try to be extra-speedy with the next update, so I won't leave you guys hanging for too long. **

**Love and other indoor sports, **

**Willow. **


	8. Almost: The Others

**A/N: Another (late) update for you amazing people! Just so this doesn't get confusing, this chapter is different P's.O.V., but it sort of progresses time-wise, instead of repeating the same event. They're a bit short, so my apologies. **

**Happy reading! **

* * *

Hornet

_"Leave all your loving, your loving behind. _

_You can't carry it with you if you wanna survive." _

_-Florence and the Machine, Dog Days Are Over._

Hornet didn't want to do it. Every moment of the exchange made her feel no better than those air-heads that convinced her to spike the poor girl's drink. Because maybe she wasn't. She should have just said 'no'. Why was it that no one could seem to say that to Serafina Capito?

Alexandra and Scip had disappeared into the shrubbery a few minutes ago, and Hornet was trying not to image what was going on out there. She shuddered as she twisted the cap off the bottle the hostess had presented to her with a sly grin.

She thought that everyone must have times when their minds form thoughts that are so extremely uncharacteristic that it's difficult to believe they came from their own cranium. And during those moments, she was experiencing that very phenomenon. Cold, bitter, icy feelings that she was embarrassed to even be conscious of.

_She deserves it, and you know it. Little Miss My-Life-Is-So-Hard could use a little humility._

Hornet nearly cringed. This wasn't like her. None of this was. But that girl had her job in her hands. One word from her and she could kiss boarding school good-bye, along with her dreams of being a writer. She didn't have a choice in the matter.

So when Alexandra ambled over to the refreshment table, Hornet didn't waste a moment. "Oh, hey, Alexandra. Here's your water."

"Thanks."

And it took all her will-power to not knock the cup out of her hands and apologize for everything. Say she was sorry everyone was treating her this way. Try to make it right.

And she almost did. Because that's what Hornet had spent all these years doing. She tried to correct every pain and ailment in her little world. But she was learning with every passing day that there were things even she couldn't fix. Couldn't stop. Couldn't heal.

She was just going to have to hope Alexandra knew she was simply a marionette in this operation. But something told her she wouldn't.

She watched the detective's niece's expression go sour. Hornet stomach wrenched as she saw her confusion, then her exasperation. She watched Serafina turn the blame on her. She watched Alexandra glare at her, betrayal and disappointment lining her gaze. She watched herself just stand there, taking it like a statue.

As the victim of her own spinelessness met her eyes one last time, Hornet's heart whispered through the noise, hoping through some miracle they would catch in Alexandra's,

_I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry._

* * *

Serafina

_"I'll stop eating food, _

_and I'll squeeze into a dress_

_So I can feel like you_

_Then I'll see your bitterness." _

_-Be Like You_

Serafina knew she had to do it. It wasn't revenge, necessarily. She liked to think of it as a gentle reminder to New Girl that she would forever and always be the head of things around here. No matter how many boys thought she was pretty, and no matter how many girls thought she was sweet. It was insurance.

And then it had all gone horribly wrong.

Alexandra wasn't supposed to notice. She was supposed to knock the whole thing back and stumble out of there, never to come back! Scip definitely wasn't supposed to _follow _her!

So Sera pushed through the crowd, ignoring cat calls and various commentary, and climbed the grand staircase until the sounds of the events below her were lowered to a soft melody. She walked all the way down the hall to the last door on the left and went right in.

Her tidy bedroom was engulfed in darkness before she switched on her lights and collapsed on her canopy bed. The soft pillows enveloped her as Serafina took deep breaths, trying to collect herself.

_Wow, Sera, you really managed to screw this one up, didn't you? _

Stop. Stop right now, she willed herself. It wasn't as easy said as done.

_Shame. He was good for you. Handsome, too. Oh, and quite the charmer. Sweetie, he's just about perfect. Unlike _you. _You stupid little girl, what are you pushing now? One-ten? One-_twenty?

115. She'd weighed herself that morning. She hadn't eaten since then. Not a bite.

_I take that back. He wasn't good for you, he was _too _good for you, and you know it's true. You always did. That's why you fought so hard to keep him, because you knew he wasn't going to stay. _

_And, by the way, you look fat in that dress. _

"Stop!" Serafina's own mouth spoke without her consent. She began to take short, gaspy breaths as the tears began. "Please stop..." She whispered into her duvet.

During those minutes, deep in her soul, Sera hoped Alexandra Getz knew she was the luckiest girl in the whole world.

* * *

Scipio

_"Becuase maybe, _

_You're gonna be the one who saves me." _

_Oasis, Wonderwall _

Scipio had wanted to do it. He had wanted to take her by the hand and lead her away and make certain she would never have to feel pain again.

Must be a side-effect of falling in love.

If he had, they would never be in this mess, with Alexandra crying and Hornet looking like she was about to do the same and Serafina wandering off to God-knows-where. He knew it was impractical to think he could have predicted this, but Scip still felt as if it was all his fault.

He couldn't stand there any longer. He wrapped an arm around Alexandra and tried to calm her down as he ushered her out of the crowded home. This time, no one objected.

Many steps later, the duo was striding down the narrow streets cutting through Venice. The walk was long, and Scip was thankful for the chance to finally talk things over with Alexandra. "I suppose you know how sorry I am," he said as they rounded a corner.

Alex shrugged, "Of course I do. Why you're sorry, though, I'm not so clear with."

"Becuase I shouldn't have brought you here, when Sera's obviously out for blood."

"I couldn't have cared less about Serafina." She lied. "I'd rather forget about her."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Alexandra had since stopped the tears from falling, and managed a faint laugh. Scip looked at her side-ways. If it was true what they say about the first smile after crying is the most beautiful, then it applied perfectly as her lips curled up. "Just remember that I'm not mad at you."

"Just remember that I wouldn't blame you if you were." He countered.

They went back-and-forth, just like always, jumping from topic to topic without a destination in mind. Scipio and Alexandra liked to keep discussion light. They figured both of them had enough heaviness in their lives. Eventually, they were on the front stoop of the Getz Residence, laughing at a comment one of them had made.

Slowly, the humor melted, leaving behind a silence they weren't sure how to fill. Scipio soon remembered that there was some unfinished business he needed to tend to.

Hopefully she believed in second chances. Gathering all his courage, he leaned in and gently tipped Alexandra's head up to meet his lips. His initial nervousness was quickly replaced by an emotion that could only be described as_ 'finally.'_ Neither of them was about to pull away, so Scip encircled his arms around Alex's waist. She reciprocated the movement by resting her own on his shoulders.

That kiss was a first for both of them. For Alexandra, the first kiss, period. For Scipio, the first one that felt like it mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Tah-dah! **

**I was originally going to wait for another few chapters to write their first kiss, but it felt like that would be dragging it on for too long, and also because I dangled it in front of you guys then pulled it away last chapter and I felt pretty bad about it :P **

**Please review, they make me write! **

**Thanks for reading :D **


	9. Nothing to Hide, Or So It Seems

**A/N: Good news; I've found my muse once again, as well a renewed vigor for this story. We're at a real turning point, and it's definitely going to be... interesting from here on out. To answer some of your reviews... **

**Nushka: The fact that I made anyone fangirl over anything is pretty mind-blowing. I totally understand what you're saying about "torturing" the characters, and I think you'll see that things will never be smooth-sailing for any of them. About Hornet and Serafina, they both have their share of hardships but I do plan on giving them some hapiness. Maybe just not in the way that would be expected ;) **

**Miss Pookie Feathers: Thank you so much! I took your review into consideration (you made some really valid points, so thanks for that! :D) and tried to tailor the beginning so Scip's account and Alex's sort of overlap and we get to hear both sides. Please forgive me if it doesn't flow very well. I tried *insert palms-up shrug here* XD **

**On with the show! **

"_No one ever fell in love gracefully." _

― _Connie Brockway, The Bridal Season_

When I was younger, maybe nine, my family used to take vacations to my Aunt's house in a little beach town on the Mediterranean. Along with my cousins, I would wake early in the morning and trek down the shoreline to a set of rocky cliffs that peaked right above the ocean's waves. Tradition was that the eldest would jump first, cutting through the breezy air for a few seconds of flight, and then land cannon-ball style in the azure waters. The spectators would hold their breath while the diver made a great show of staying submerged long past the necessary time just to show their skills. I loved it. And every summer, I would look forward to those instances of pure weightlessness, when your heart seems to shoot up and out, and the sounds around you blurred to a halt.

So it was no wonder the moments during my first kiss drew my mind right back to the mornings on the cliffs, and more specifically my short-lived flying career. Because, I swear, I was above the clouds. And it's such a cheesy thing to say, such an over-romanticized notion, but that's what it was like. It was _perfect, _being kissed by this boy I fell a little farther for every passing minute. Slow and sweet and easy and _right, _held in his arms, assured that this could actually be something.

We pulled back, still partially intertwined, wondering where _that _had come from, but inwardly knowing exactly where. I breathed in and out as if I had to remind myself to do so. After realizing what had happened, I could feel myself blush heavily and pull away, grinning at the ground.

Neither of us said a thing, but I thought I caught a half-smile drawing on Scip's lips through the darkness as I reached for the door knob.

Inside, Uncle Victor was sitting at his desk rummaging through a stack of papers with a grimace on his face. "Doing okay there, Victor?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.

"Mediocre, Alexandra. Mediocre." He said with a sigh. "How was the... the thing?"

"It was eventful." I stated simply. Because although I was floating on air, I was exhausted and wasn't in the mood for interrogation from a professional investigator.

No such luck. "How so? Take a seat. Tell me about it."

I did as told. "Well, uh, I met a lot of new people."

"Like who?"

"Wh-who did I meet at the party?" I stammered. I was never a good liar.

"Yes."

"That's a great question, Uncle Victor. You see, I met so many people that I'm actually having trouble remembering all their names. Silly me! Ha-ha-ha. Shame. They were great people. Great families. Great values. Probably pretty smart. And sober. Very sober. It was unbelievable how morally correct this party was. Oh, and there were adults _everywhere. _This place was crawling with supervision."

Victor blinked at me. "Do I want to hear the full story?"

"I don't think so."

My uncle sighed, but didn't say anything else. I took this as permission to rise and leave the room. I probably would have made it, too, had it not been for Victor speaking up once more. "Oh, and, Alexandra?"

I turned over my shoulder. "Yes?"

"I saw that. On the porch. There's a window." His tone was both shocked and blatantly disapproving.

The color drained from my face. In all my fantasy-planning and future predictions, the one man I'd left out was the one who was arguably pretty much in charge of my life at the moment. Love life, included. One word from him and I'd be back home, with all of this as a distant memory. I bit my lip and looked to the ground. "Sorry..."

"Your mother wouldn't be very happy."

"Just because things didn't work out for her, doesn't mean they can't work out for anyone else..." I murmured.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I shook my head. "It was... it was irrelevant." _Because it doesn't matter what I think. Sad and unfair and true. _

"Anyway, remember that she would not be pleased to hear that her niece is harboring a hidden relationship."

Victor leaned back and did not meet my eyes again. I rushed out before anything else could go wrong.

I climbed up the stairs and flopped down on my bed, heart still pounding. The clock on my nightstand read eleven P.M., but I was far from ready to fall asleep. I needed to talk to him. I needed some closure. I didn't want to keep secrets. That's what tore my parents apart.

But things were finally falling into place. After all this time of waiting for _something _to begin, I was going to have to pull the plug on the whole affair just because "my mother wouldn't be happy".

After hopeless attempts to pass the time until my eyelids began to fall, I finally sat up again and glanced at the window. Scipio's silhouette was outlined in the light of the city below.

_Just don't. Just leave it be. _

I scoffed and shook my head, amazed at how quickly this night had gone from hopeful to mortifying to immaculate to... this.

_So much for the start of something good. _

I switched off the lamp before slipping under the thin covers, wondering how much worse things were going to have to get before they got any better.

{{{{{O}}}}}

The following morning, I stayed in bed as long as I possibly could. After the rest of the house had woken up, I remained bundled up and drifting in and out of sleep. But, alas, there came a point when I simply had to get up, which came around eleven. As I stumbled out of bed and got dressed, I was both shocked and utterly unbothered by the fact that I'd slept a good two hours later than usual.

After reluctantly descending the stairs and shuffling into the kitchen, I became aware that we had visitors. This solicited a heavy sigh from me. A woman's voice drifted through the house, along with a little boy's. The female drawl was rather tired, though the boy's was cheery and bright. I stood and listened for a moment.

"...what do you think we should do?" The woman's voice floating under the door.

My uncle responded, "I don't think there is anything we can do at this point. At least not until his eighteenth birthday."

The volley continued. "And when is that?"

"A little under a year."

"A _year?"_

"I'm afraid so. And even then, the decision is his, not ours."

"But he'll still just be a child!"

"Not legally."

There was silence. I decided now was as good a time as ever. Slowly, I stepped into the kitchen, giving a small wave. "Good morning."

Sitting around the table was Victor, across from a woman who looked about his age with a friendly face and kind eyes. She clutched the hand of a young boy no older than nine with platinum blonde curls. "Is this her?" She said to Victor.

"Yes, this is my niece, Alexandra." He responded. "Alexandra, this is Ida Spavento."

"Nice to meet you." I nodded politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." Ida Spavento promptly shook my hand and gave a warm smile. I liked her instantly. "This is Bo, my adoptive son."

The little boy sized me up and nodded before turning to Victor. "She's your niece? But she's pretty!"

I doubled over in laughter as Signora Spavento quickly apologized to both myself and my uncle. We assured her it was no problem. I took it as a compliment. I think Victor was past the age when appearances were very high on the priority list.

The cordial conversation continued, from one light topic to another. Ida Spavento soon mentioned her other two adoptive children: a boy and a girl, Prosper and Caterina. The names were familiar, definitely. I racked my brain to see where I'd heard them. A memory of the other day when the pair came to our residence to deliver a letter, then a particularly harsh one from last night. One I didn't like to relive, though now it was unavoidable.

Caterina. The waitress girl who had given me the spiked drink. Though I knew Serafina was the one behind it, she played some role, nevertheless, and I couldn't help throwing her in with the lot of them.

And what were they discussing before I'd come in? That sure didn't sound like friendly conversation. They were talking about something that carried a lot of weight; something I was not to know about. The combination of the two was enough to make me want to disappear into the woodwork.

I tried to remain nonchalant and not bring it up, but it must have been obvious something was bothering me. Victor eyed me suspiciously from across the table as Ida went on about the happenings in her life lately. I pasted on a smile and went back to listening intently.

"Well, I should be going." Signora Spavento said, pushing her chair back and motioning for Bo to do the same. "Do you have plans for dinner tonight? I would love to get to know Alexandra a bit more." She paused in rememberence, "In fact, my own niece is joining us, too. She's about your age, Alexandra. You two will get along quite well, I think.

My uncle nodded. "I don't see why not," he said, "We'll be there."

"Wonderful." Ida smiled warmly and said her good-bye's and Victor rose to see her out.

The evening was sure to be uncomfortable at its best. As much as I hated to admit it, it was unavoidable. Hopefully Ida's niece had inherited her aunt's kindness.

{{{{{O}}}}}

Elisia called that afternoon.

I was sitting in the living room reading a book when the phone rang. I reluctantly got to my feet and went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Alexandra?" The girl's voice was missing it's usual energy, and now sounded tired through the line. "It's Elisia."

"Oh." I responded, trying to mask my disappointment. "Hi, Elisia. What's going on?"

"I think I have a lead."

"A lead?" I gripped the receiver closer, settling back down on the couch and crossing my legs under me.

"Yes. On the temporary theft case."

When I'd brought it to his attention, Victor had declared it a cold case, maybe even a practical joke, and shouldn't be a concern. I hadn't thought much of Elisia's claims since then. "Okay. What is it?"

"The other night, I was walking across my drive-way to fetch the newspaper, and I saw these two boys, maybe a few years younger than you and me, running across the lawn carrying a box."

"So..." I said hesitantly, "you saw some people walking with a box?"

"Precisely. They were clearly running from someone, Ally."

_Ally? What is it with these people and their nick-names? _I ignored it and continued on. "Well, maybe they were just in a rush?"

"I really don't think so."

"Did you see what was in the box?"

"Alexandra, it wasn't what was _in_ the box, it _was _the box. It was the same one I'd left out earlier that day with some gardening supplies in it. After seeing them, I went to check on it and all the contents were dumped out on the ground and the box was gone." Her voice escalated. "Then, it was all back the next morning."

I sighed. "Elisia, we can't investigate it if they never steal anything."

"I know what I saw. The two boys... they looked like street rats. All tattered and dirty. One of them was blond, and the other was dark-skinned. I saw them as they ran by."

"What would some street rats do with a gardening box?"

"God knows what."

I heard the front door open and Scipio step into the room. He gave me a small wave before proceeding to sort through some of the mail on the table by the door.

"Well, I suppose I could have my uncle look into it. But I still can't promise anything at this point. This is certainly a very... unique case." I said into the phone.

"Thank you."

"Well, bye now."

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you. I contacted the police, and-"

My hand tensed around the phone. "You _what?"_

"I called the police." Elisia stated, as if it was the most reasonable thing to do.

"Why would you ever do that?"

"Because I need someone to take action, Alexandra."

_It's official. Everyone is out of their minds and I'm not far behind. _

This was ludicrous. Now the police were involved? I exhaled, taking longer than was necessary to blow out the puff of air, before speaking again. "Well, are they going to do anything?"

"I sure hope so. They said they've already had a case with the suspects, and they might know where they are hiding out. With any luck, these kids will be brought to justice as soon as possible."

Something was telling me that it wouldn't be that simple.

Elisia said she had to go, which I didn't have any protest to. She hung up and I sat the phone back in the cradle, sighing for the forty-fifth time that day. Scip eyed me suspiciously, I assumed because I'm not the kind of person who sighs profusely. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Yes."

"What's going on?" His brown eyes narrowed in concern.

I took a deep breath. "Elisia called the police because we weren't doing anything on her case, and she has a lead on some kids who she thinks she saw running away with some box. A blond boy and a dark-skinned one. Said they looked like streetrats or something like that."

Suddenly, Scipio looked as if I'd just told him that the Earth would drop out of space in several minutes. He gaped at me with an expression of sheer panic and disbelief.

Which made me panic. "What?"

"T-two street rats?"

"Yes..?"

"And the-the police are going to find them?"

"If everything works out, then yes."

He shook his head at the ground incredulously. "I have to warn them..."

My eyebrows knitted together at his words, "Warn them?"

Scip seemed to have not heard me. He just continued talking to himself, muttering that he could go tonight, but they would never hear him out. Not those two.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'll have to explain some other time, Alexandra. It's kind of... a far-fetched story. I don't know if it's one you really want to hear." He said, beginning to pace into the kitchen. I followed him.

"The story of how you're associated with a pair of thieves?" I protested, "Seems like a pretty interesting story, Scipio."

"And I promise I will tell you." Scip assured me, though his voice didn't sound all that concrete, "Just not now."

I didn't like that he was keeping secrets, but I suppose that was pretty unreasonable of me. We weren't _together. _We hadn't yet discussed the kiss, and it was as if never happened.

It was as if it was nothing. I could have sworn it was the beginning of an _us. _Apparently I was wrong. It was an accident. Meaningless. However amazing and heart-stopping it was, it was indefinitely the last just as much as it was the first. Victor wouldn't have to worry, because at this rate there wouldn't be a relationship to hide.

{{{{{O}}}}}

**A/N: **

**Weren't expecting that one, were you? ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review! I'll post the next at 4 reviews, probably, and I think you guys are really going to like it. I already have most of it written, and it actually has some action and even a few funny anecdotes. **

**Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing! **

**-Willow **


	10. Beg Your Pardon

**A/N: Okay, I'm actually so proud of this chapter. It's a quick update, I know, but that's because this was so fun to write and once I started, I didn't want to stop. **

**Here is Chapter 10, in which Scipio has a lot to say, Serafina has a not-so-secret admirer, and Alexandra has more questions than ever. Enjoy. **

The three of us arrived at Ida Spavento's home at seven o'clock sharp. I smoothed down the fabric of my dress, the same one I'd worn to Serafina's party the other night. Which would either be good luck or terrible luck, depending on which events counted as a work of karma.

"No shenanigens." Victor reminded Scip and I after ringing the bell on the stucco exterior of the house.

_You won't have to be concerned, Uncle Victor. _

I quickly swatted the bitter thought away. Tonight was going to run smoothly. It had to. You can only have so much rough water until the universe says "enough" and things straighten out.

Neither of us responded verbally. But I caught Scipio's not-so-discreet eye-roll and replied to it with one of my own.

He still hadn't confessed to me what was going on with these two kids, and he knew it was bothering. That's why he was turning on the charm for rest of the day, being blatantly flirtatious and trying to patch up the leaks in our typical seamless interaction. For once, I didn't return it. It was going to take a lot more than pet names and radiant smiles. It was going to take an explanation.

Ida appeared at the door after a few moments and welcomed us in graciously. She led us through the foyer into a grand foyer and into what I assumed was the parlor. The house was decorated classically, and had a warm feeling to it. I liked it instantly.

Caterina was seated on the sofa, her nose buried in a novel. She closed it and smiled up at our trio, "Hi!"

"Nice to see you, Caterina." My uncle responded.

I nodded at her wordlessly, and she gave me a rueful smile. The little boy, Bo, ambled in and grinned at us, followed by his older brother who just gave a wave before sitting down next to Caterina. Bo was held in his adoptive sister's lap.

Ida invited us to sit down while she tried to figure out where her niece had gone. We all settled in, myself in another small sofa across from the larger one. To my own surprise, Scip plopped down next to me, like we weren't obviously on bad terms at that point. I wanted to get up, but there were no other availible seats.

And maybe I would have continued to over-think the situation, had I not been completely and utterly shocked about what happened next.

Signora Spavento entered the room once again, this time through a door at the opposite end. From behind her came a familiar, bone-chilling voice. "Aunt Ida, I've already told you this. I have-"

Serafina Capito stopped mid-strut and met my startled gaze. Her icey blue eyes widened, then narrowed. "You?" She said, just above a whisper. I swallowed, feeling my stomach drop. Of all the people, it had to be the only one who hated me with a passion.

I was wrong about the whole universe-only-gives-you-so-much-misfortune. No, it keeps it coming for as long as it pleases.

"You." I stated.

"Why are you here?"

"I could say the same to you."

"But you shouldn't."

"Maybe I will."

"That dress is tacky."

"It's vintage, Serafina. A classic. A past trend. Just like your original nose."

"Alexandra Maria Getz!" My Uncle exclaimed, staring at me as if I just started speaking an ancient African language. "Watch your words!"

No one scolded Serafina. Signora Spavento just inhaled sharply and said, "It seems you've met my niece."

"Unfortunately..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." I fabricated a smile, "Yes, we've met. I didn't know you were related?"

Ida nodded, "Fina is my sister's daughter."

"Lovely."

There was a prolonged silence in the time following, during which all members of the dinner party shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Things were going well, if our goal here was to see who could go the longest without making eye contact with anyone. I was winning.

Sera, on the other hand, was being several beaten. As was Scipio. The pair seemed to be communicating through facial expressions. And suddenly, my mad-at-the-guy-I'm-practically-in-love-with act didn't seem quite so important anymore. I watched the exchange intently.

The redhead flicked her eyes towards me and raised her eyebrows curiously. Scip shrugged and nearly rolled his eyes, as if to say _I wish I knew what the situation was. _Serafina reciprocated the shrug and leaned back in her chair, twirling a strand of auburn tresses between her fingers.

A maid scurried in, cutting their "conversation" short. She announced that the dinner would be ready in fifteen minutes.

Fifteen more minutes of _this. _

Signora Spavento must have sensed the uneasy atmosphere, because she soon said to the teenagers in the room, "Fina, why don't you show Scipio and Alexandra the garden outside?"

For a moment, her niece gave her a "Are you kidding me?" look, but quickly recovered and rose. Scip and I followed her through the front door.

Once we were outside and standing on the dimly lit porch, Serafina crossed her arms and sighed. "Alright, pretty boy, what's going on?" She said to Scipio.

He laughed anxiously, running a hand through his hair like he always did when he was nervous. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you acting like your mind is a thousand different places at once?"

"Yeah, I'd like an answer, too." I added.

Scipio sighed. "Serafina, I'm going to explain this and I need you to stay completely silent throughout the entirety of the story. Can you do that?"

I doubted it, but the girl nodded profusely.

"You might want to sit down." He said to me.

My mind played a variety of sequences, all my theories of what I was about to be told.

_Alexandra, I'm secretly a spy and I've been passing along information to the goverment all this time. _

_Alexandra, we are actually second cousins twice removed. So I can't exactly be with you. Sorry. _

_Alexandra, I can read minds and I know what you were thinking when I was in the next room over showering. _

Each was more ridiculous than the previous. I cautiously lowered myself onto a stone bench nearby, surrounded by shrubbery that I had to admit was pretty impressive. Serafina just stood by, smirking. I tuned her presence out.

Scipio paced back and forth in the area in front of me. "Okay, so this the whole truth. And I'm telling you because in the next hour or so, things are going to get really interesting and the only way any of it will make sense to you is if you understand what I'm about to tell you."

"I'm ready." I stated, though I wasn't sure it was the truth,

He took a breath and started in, "I was born to a rich family, my father being a wealthy businessman. My mother left us when I was very small, and, well, I haven't heard anything from her since. She's... she's trying to find something. I'm not sure what it is, but she's still looking, I guess, since she hasn't returned. But I'll spare that sad story.

"Anyway, I grew very resentful of my father. He was so cold and so bitter and, in a way, I think he blames me for my mum leaving. As if it was me that she needed to get away from, not him. I just wanted to get out of those walls, so I found this mask. One of the ones the doctors during the plague used, the ones with a long beak. Then, I found these children. Orphans; three of them, then two more a few years later. The two recent ones... that's where things got complicated. They had run away from home, and a detective had been hired to look out of them. Maybe out of pity or maybe because I just wanted someone to need me, I began stealing from my own home and giving the loot to them. I even let them live in an abandoned movie theatre my father owned. They called me the Thief Lord, even.

"A few years later, I suppose I got too confident and we took a proposition from this Conte to retrieve a wing of sorts. A wooden one. He offered us more money than the lot of us had ever seen, so we took the deal and set off to find it. Turns out, it belonged to a woman in Venice. We broke into her her house, rather amatuerly, I may add. She discovered us, of course, and we didn't see a reason to lie. We said we were in search of the wing, and she told us a story about how it was a piece of this magic merry-go-round, and-"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah," I said, blinking rapidly and trying to find any trace of joking on Scipio's face. "A magic merry-go-round?"

Alas, there was none. His features were laden with something like anguish. Even shame. "Alexandra, I told you it was far-fetched. Just let me finish."

I nodded, and he continued. "She said that any child who rode it would become an adult. And at the time, all I wanted was to grow up and be free of my father. So we went on another hunt, for the merry-go-round this time. We found it, and, well, things happened and I sort of became an adult."

My throat felt dry, and the sounds around me were dimmed. "I beg your pardon?"

Scipio looked amused, which was definitely not a term I would have used to describe the conversation. Life-altering, perhaps. "I rode the merry-go-round and I became an adult."

I glanced over at Serafina, in hopes to hear her chirpy laugh ringing out and alerting me this was some kind of elaborately thought-out prank. No such luck. Her expression was unsettlingly stoic, delicate features completely lax, even bored.

She'd clearly heard the story before, which made me more jealous than it should have. Typical. I'm just now recieving this monumental news, and all I can think is that she knew something before me.

_You should have expected it. She did date him for months before you were even in the picture. Of course she's going to know his secrets long before you will. _

Scipio looked at me with an apoligetic half-smile.

"You rode a merry-go-round and you turned into an adult." I repeated slowly.

"Exactly."

"That's impossible."

"That's what I thought."

"But you're seventeen. If this whole thing is true, how is that?"

"The ride was destroyed, and everything unraveled. I was twenty-five one day, and a week later I was back to a fifteen-year-old. Two years later, here I am, telling you all this."

So it's real. Everything my uncle used to tell me about this city was true, and it really does possess unseen magic. I thought I might pass out from a combination of confusion and awe.

I stared at Scipio in disbelief. This was ludicrous. A magic carnival ride that aged its riders? An enchanted wing? The Thief Lord? I tried to match the face in front of me to these claims, but none of it connected. How could someone I thought I knew so well have this entire, slightly mystical, past that I had no idea about?

And what did it have to do with the things that were happening now, the things that involved me?

"There's more." Scipio said in reply to my silence.

_This just keeps getting better. _I thought as I attempted to brace myself.

But nothing could have prepared me for what he divulged next.

"The orphans were named Riccio, Mosca, and Hornet. Or, everyone called her 'Hornet'. Her real name was Caterina."

My memories flashed to the mousy brunette I'd come to be aquainted with.

He wasn't finished yet. "The two who came later, they were named Prosper and Bo. The owner of the wing was named Ida Spavento, and she went on to adopt three of the orphans. The detective..."

"... was my uncle." I finished icredulously, my voice daze-like as the pieces fit together in my mind. And it all fit perfectly.

"Please don't be mad." Scipio said, looking genuinely afriad I would be angry.

"I'm not. I'm just..." I exhaled, drawing it out, "this is a lot to take in."

Scip sighed, "Well, you should probably hurry up, because the Thief Lord has to make another appearance." He glanced at his watch. "Very soon."

"This about those street-rats, isn't it?" I concluded, getting to my feet.

He grinned at me, and even though I had been pretty upset with him, there was no denying that he had a pretty spectacular smile. "You're getting to smart for me, Ally."

Ally. I liked it. Maybe not from Elisia, but this guy could have called me anything and it would have sounded lovely. "Guess you'll have to learn to live with it."

"I could probably manage." Scip winked at me.

Serafina groaned. "Wow, okay, great, you guys are blissfully in love. Wonderful news. Now can we get on with it?"

I had almost forgotten she was there.

Scipio cleared his throat. "Yes. Alexandra and I will go to the Stella to warn Riccio and Mosca of the police coming for them. Sera, you-"

"I'm coming with you." Serafina cut in, resorting to her signature arms-crossed posture. The redhead's expression was stoney, but her eyes glinted with desperation. "Please. I can be look-out or something. Three is always better than two."

I looked at Scipio questioningly, as if to say, _should we?_ He bit his lip in consideration before exhaling sharply. "I suppose it can't hurt."

The redhead grinned in satisfaction. "Excellent."

"Just do as told, okay? Do not let yourself be seen." Scipio told her.

Serafina stared at him soberingly. "Scip. Look at me. I'm a head shorter than you in my highest heels, and I weigh forty-five kilograms. I don't have to try very hard to not be seen."

It was true. Though she took up enough air in the room for seven people, she was quite little, herself.

He shrugged and our little trio set off. We slipped through alleys and sidewalks, quiet as mice, in a single-file line. We ambled past the parts of town I found familiar, and were soon in the deeper, unexplored area of Venice. As she hours grew as tall as the moon in the sky, the atmosphere was mysterious, almost eerie. I'd never heard it this silent.

After a few minutes of following, I began to wonder if we would ever reach our destination. Serafina, as it turns out, shared this concern and decided to voice it. "Do you even know where we're going?" She whispered.

Scipio brushed her off. "Of course. Have I ever let you down?"

Serafina opened her mouth to respond, but her words died with his warning glare. She shrank back into the brick wall we were pressed against.

Eventually, we came upon a withering building covered in vines and visibly in disrepair. A sign that once was illuminated now hung half-way attatched to the exterior, announcing the name of the establishment, "The Stella".

With the finality of the excursion upon us, Scipio looked between Serafina and I anxiously. "Okay, this is going to be more difficult than I'd envisioned."

"And you thought this would be easy?" The other girl in present company nearly shouted.

Scip shushed her, than said to her, "You're just going to have to take one for the good of ths rest of us, Serafina. Please. It's obvious Riccio will do anything you say. He's kind of been..."

"He's kind of been _what?_" She demanded.

"He's been stalking you, in a very harmless way, for the past few months." He explained gently. "He likes to... watch you when you walk home and whenever you're around town."

Serafina was gaping. "So you're saying he's had a creepy crush on me for the past... how long?"

"About a year." Scip said quietly. "My point is this: you have a power over him that I don't. You're the only one who can convince him to come with us."

"And what about the other one?" She asked, considering her options.

"Mosca will follow if Riccio goes."

Fina let out a sigh. "Fine."

Scipio nodded graciously at his cohort and then turned to me. "Alexandra, you'll need to use your maternal qualities to persuade them further."

I felt my eyebrows fly up. "My _what?" _

"Maternal qualities. Motherly qualities."

"I have motherly qualities?"

"Well, yes. More than Serafina does."

"Ignoring that." The redhead remarked.

I smiled and nodded. This was the Scipio I was so infatuated with. The one who managed to make even the most stressful events enjoyable. The one who was charming and funny and who I'd missed so much over the last few days. I was glad he was making an appearance that night. His brown eyes scanned over Sera and I, sparkling with the adventure of it all.

"Now let's get in there and save ourselves some orphans."

**A/N: And there you have it, folks. Pretty sure you didn't see any of that coming, did you ;) I thought this fic was getting kind of predictable, so I wanted to throw in a bit of surprises here and there. Hope you guys liked it! Drop me a review on your way out! **


	11. Thief Lord, La Rossa, and the Little Doe

**A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter so far, and I'm so excited for you all to read it! Please R&R, I would really appreciate your feedback, especially on this part of the story since I'm going in an other direction than I had originally planned. ****This chapter is going to be a little different, a hybrid of a "The Others" chapter and a classic one. We'll have Fina and Scip's third-person parts in the beginning, followed by Alex's regular first person narrative in the end. **

**Without further delay, I give you Chapter 11, in which Serafina turns on the charm, Scipio asks for some unexpected advice, and Alexandra continues to surprise herself.**

* * *

Serafina

_"There's a million other girls who do it just like you _

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to _

_Who they want and what they want..._

_It's easy if you do it right." _

Paramore, "Misery Business"

"Mind running that by me one more time?" Serafina blinked at Scipio, who appeared to be just about at wit's end with her.

He sighed for the third time and spoke slowly, "We're going to go in there, and, well, we're going to convince them to come with us."

"Which may be difficult," Alexandra added from her place leaning against the crumbling bricks composing the side of the building. They were huddled outside of a back-door entrance, feverishly discussing what was going to be done and what role each of them played.

"That's where our dear friend Serafina comes in," Scip stated once again, giving the Brit a winning smile.

She couldn't muster one to return, only nodding in response as Scip continued, "So, _La Rossa_ will go in-"

"_La Rossa?"_ Serafina cut in, her expression reading a hybrid of amusement and confusion, "A codename?"

"Yes," stated Scip a tone that heralded he wasn't in the mood to argue, "We've been over this."

She would have the last word on this matter, however. She crossed her arms and tilted her nose up, "That's the best you can do? _La Rossa?" _

Alexandra shrugged, "Would you prefer your namesake:_ La Serpente?" _

Serafina glared at the brunette, knowing all too well that her name was an ironic and cruel stigma she would never shake. Signora Capito had discovered her daughter's label in a dusty, old book of Hebrew names. She stumbled upon "Serafina", meaning "burning one; filled with flame". Nothing could have been more fitting for the redheaded baby girl in her arms, and didn't have a doubt in her mind. She also didn't have in mind that her British family would be spending long periods in Italy, where "Serafina" didn't have such a beautiful definition. Mere days after they moved in and enrolled their little girl in school, she came home with tales of playground taunts centered around what her name equated to in the local vernacular: _The serpent. _

She liked to think it was purely coincidental that she eventually grew into her namesake, being rather snake-like herself.

The London native spoke through gritted teeth, "_La Rossa _is acceptable, thank you very much. But why are we using code-names again?"

"Because they might hear us and we don't want to alert them of what we're plotting," Scipio pressed on with the abruptly devised plan, "You will go in and find those two. Pretend you're lost. Turn on the charm, Fina. I know you can."

Serafina smirked, "I have my moments."

"Lure Riccio out here somehow; Mosca will follow. I'm not sure how you should go about doing that, but it shouldn't be hard. He'll fall at your feet. Just say you think you dropped something and ask him to come with you."

"Shouldn't be too difficult."

"Good, because it's vital." Scip turned to Alexandra, "Once those three are within sight, we'll non-confrontationally, well..."

"Confront them?" Alexandra supplied.

"Essentially. After we've convinced them to stay away from the Stella for a while, I suppose our work is done." The leader of the operation briefly redirected his gaze to the skies, "We have to move quickly. It looks like it might begin to pour."

The redhead gathered herself and looked to her two cohorts for one last reassurance before taking a deep breath and placing a hand on the doorknob. She rotated it gingerly, feeling the steel squeaking as it opened.

The fading twilight flooded in a hazy beam into the darkened room. Muffled footsteps came from the rows of seating before her. Serafina inched closer into the theatre. She couldn't see a thing. "Hello?"

"Who's there?" A voice called out.

"Serafina. Serafina Capito." She responded.

There were more steps and a few whispers before the lights were switched on. Serafina took in the sight in front of her, a grand stage housing a silver screen framed by frayed curtains, situated behind a valley of seats covered in threadbare velvet fabric. If the place had ever been beautiful, it must have been years ago. Now, it just looked depressing. She was amazed the electricity still worked.

A head topped with unruly blond hair in spikes popped up between two of the rows. He peered at her only momentarily before rising fully, his expression incredulous. "Serafina Capito?"

"That would be me!" Serafina gave a tinkly laugh that echoed in the mostly empty theatre. _And you must be Riccio._

"I, uh, y-you..." Riccio stuttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it looked like it was about to storm out there, and I came across this place," She tried to make her typically brassy voice sound as innocent as possible, "Would it be okay if I stayed in here while it passes?"

Riccio nodded profusely, "Of course! You can-"

He was cut off by the door behind Fina opening and shutting, followed by tell-tale footsteps. She spun on her heel, too see another boy who looked Riccio's age, but this one slightly less plucky and with darker skin, ambling down the aisle and rubbing his eyes, "Riccio? Is there someone else in here?" He mumbled.

The boy, who Serafina assumed was Mosca, opened his eyes groggily, then stared at Serafina with a startled expression, "Who are you?"

"This is Serafina Capito. She's staying here while the storm passes." Riccio explained.

Twirling a piece of auburn hair around her finger, she gave an endearing smile that didn't work as well as she would have hoped.

Mosca frowned at her, clearly annoyed by her presence in a way no one ever dared to expose, "You can't be here." He said sternly.

"What do you mean? I'm not going to hurt either of you. I promise." Serafina insisted, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

"No one can be here."

Serafina exhaled and rolled her eyes, deciding that her feminine would do no good with this one around. This was going to have to be done the hard way. She abandoned her flirtatious way and resorted back to her usual self. "Both of you, come here."

Thrown off by her change in personality, the two boys approached her cautiously. She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper, "Listen, you two. I have spent the evening watching my ex-boyfriend who I am still very much in love with trying to impress another girl, listening to said girl being baffled, being referred to with a painfully unoriginal code-name, and now I'm borderline _hooking_ in order to keep you two ingrates from going to bloody prison. You think I'm in the mood to argue with two street rats about whether I should be in your precious movie theatre or not? I'm not. So if you want to wake up in your beds tomorrow morning, I would suggest doing as I say. Understood?"

Mosca and Riccio gaped in disbelief at the whirlwind before them.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

{{{{{O}}}}}

Scipio

_"You built a cast around your broken heart and signed it yourself_

_You signed it_

"_they were wrong""_

_-Shane Koyczan_

Scipio paced back and forth on the pavement, wondering what was going on in there that could be taking so long. It had been ten minutes. He glanced at Alexandra, who sat back on her heels, fiddling with some flowers she had taken from a bush a few meters away. She looked up at him, "You do know you're going in circles, yes?"

He chucked slightly, "I'm aware." Scip gestured to the flowers in her hands, "What are you doing there?"

"You'll see," Alexandra said and returned to her project.

The sky was growing more overcast with every passing moment, and the air was moist as the sun faded behind the ominous clouds. Scip was nervous, although he wasn't quite sure why. The worst case scenario was that Riccio and Mosca simply said "no" and then the five went their separate ways. Or, Alexandra and Scip went their way, Serafina went hers, and Riccio and Mosca went theirs. No matter, there was really no way things could get any worse. That had to count for something.

Another five minutes passed before the door finally clicked open and Serafina stepped out, looking both exhausted and irritable. The latter was normal, but she seldom appeared anything less than a firecracker. She was trailed by the two orphans.

Mosca was the first to recognize Scipio, and met him with as much hostility as was imagined, "You were behind this?"

Riccio wasn't any less cold, "We don't need your help, Thief Lord," he spat. The name was filled with contempt.

Scipio could feel them already turning on him before he had even explain why he was there. He spoke quickly, "Listen, I know we've had our differences. And I don't expect you to forgive me or even tolerate me. But this is for your own good, so please just put that behind us for a few minutes. This is my gir- I mean, this is my friend, Alexandra. She's here to help you, just like Sera and I are."

No response came from the pair except an ambiguous shrug.

"Okay, you're not trying to murder me. I take that as progress," Scip muttered to himself, "You two are stealing again, aren't you? No, wait. Don't answer that. I _know _you're stealing, and so do the authorities. They know about your hiding place and they're coming to arrest both of you tonight, so-"

Mosca and Riccio dissolved into a fit of laughter, gasping for air between exclamations of hilarity. They bent over, clutching their stomachs, unable to get any words out.

The former Thief Lord drew back, completely puzzled. He looked to Serafina, who shared the reaction. "Please, feel free to let us all in on the joke," she sneered.

"The authorities that have already been through here?" Riccio managed, still chuckling, "You missed them by half an hour. We hid in the closets and they were out in a matter of seconds."

Like the air being leaked from a balloon, Scipio's noble expression faded. They'd _missed them? _The police had already come and those two had dodged them on their own? "So..."

"You underestimate us, Thief Lord. We've done fine without you," said Mosca.

"I can see that," Scipio mumbled resignedly. His gaze shifted to Alexandra, who stood beside him wearing the same dazed and confused face she'd had all evening. He felt bad for her, he really did. All this must have been a lot to handle, and he wouldn't have blamed her if she just walked away right then.

But she stayed, steady as a rock, on her ground. And perhaps that was the reason he tried to remain stable; the fact that she was doing the same. "Well, this is awkward," The brunette mused with an uneasy laugh, shifting back and forth on her feet.

"I'll say." Serafina scoffed, "I cannot believe this. You dragged us all the way here and we aren't even needed? We aren't even wanted?! I'm going home before this rain sta-"

As if the heavens were operating solely by executing the opposite of her words, a clap of thunder sounded and the first few raindrops fell. The five of them were silenced by the sudden weather. The precipitation only increased, soon pouring down in buckets as they rushed to find cover from the storm. The closest and only available shelter, unfortunately, was the Stella. Mosca and Riccio rushed through the door, followed by the now pointless rescue team.

Upon their entrance, Scipio was filled with the memories that he didn't even know he had. Ones of a gang of orphans grinning up at him as if he had hand-crafted the stars and hung them in the sky. Ones he wanted to forget. Ones the universe had different plans for. He nearly shivered at how ghostly the place looked. A movie theatre abandoned twice-over. Everything was just the way they had left it, which only made the feeling worse. While the others dispersed throughout the establishment, Scip stayed glued a few meters from the door.

"The storm is forecasted to last through the night," said Alexandra in an off-hand tone as she explored the room. At the moment, she was running her hand across the fabric lining the seats.

"How did you know that?" Scipio inquired, breaking out of his trip down Painful Memory Li Lane.

"I have my sources."

"Looks like we're here for the night, then," Serafina sighed and plopped down in a theatre chair in the front row. She sprawled out as if she was in her own parlor, utterly bored with the ordeal.

"And what makes you think you're welcomed here?" Mosca protested.

"Oh, I don't think I'm welcomed here," The British girl shook her head, piercing the boy with her gaze, "But I think you wouldn't want the police to be back, yes? I doubt your jammy escape will come through twice in one night."

With that, Serafina laid her head back and closed her eyes. Neither of the orphans addressed her after that.

Scipio strode over to Alexandra and motioned for her to follow him. She nodded and complied. He led her to the back of the theatre, away from the eaves-dropping ears of Mosca and Riccio.

"What's going on?" She asked once they arrived in the darkened space under the balcony.

"Are you okay with this?"

"With what?"

"Staying here."

"Well, we don't have much choice. We can't go out in this storm," Alexandra told him, "I'm fairly sure Serafina won't try to kill me in my sleep, and I'm one of those people who can fall asleep in a gutter, so I'd say yes, I'm okay with this," She grinned apologetically, "But I don't think my uncle will be."

Scipio groaned, "I'd totally forgotten about the old man. He'll be livid."

"Most likely. But I wouldn't worry about it. We'll be back first thing in the morning. He'll understand," Alexandra sighed, "Eventually. If we're lucky."

For the pair of them... lucky wasn't a word anyone would have used to describe them. It had been ever more clear in the past few weeks to Scip that the odds were stacked against them in the most cruel of ways. He found it all too painful to think that if things were just a bit different, they would have already been together by now. He smiled wryly down at almost-his Ally and wondered if he was just going to have to take a leap of faith and _try. _He decided he would simply have to. Soon. Tonight.

"Oi, Scipio!"

Out of the corner of his eye, Scip saw Riccio waving him over from the front of the theatre. He held up a finger to Alexandra, who nodded in understanding, "Yes?" he asked impatiently when he reached the younger boy.

"I'm going to bed, Mosca isn't far behind," Riccio said, "There's three cots somewhere around here. If there's only two, you and the little doe can take them. Send Sera to me."

Scipio shook his head and patted Riccio's shoulder, fighting the urge to laugh at the kid's blind hope, "She's too old for you, Ric. You're fourteen and she's a twenty-four and stuck in the body of a sixteen-year-old."

Riccio glared at him, and turned to slump away.

"Oh, and Riccio?" Scip called to him as they went their separate ways.

"What is it?"

"She snores."

Riccio muttered a few obscenities and disappeared up to the balcony, "I didn't want your leftovers anyway!"

"Is that so?"

"It is!"

Some things, especially some people, never change.

{{{{{O}}}}}

Alexandra's Point of View

"_Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can." _

― Nicholas Sparks, At First Sight

You don't know someone, and I mean _really _know someone, until you see how they act right before they fall asleep. When they've forgotten how to be anyone other than themselves. It's special, in my opinion. And it's something I would have never imagined experiencing with Serafina Capito.

Scipio had wandered off to find some cots, and I was sitting side-by-side in a peeling movie seat in the middle of an abandoned movie theatre, which housed two friends of my object of affections who just happened to be part of a mystical adventure that had turned him into an adult temporarily, with a girl who had tried to ruin my life ever since we met after I knocked over her bread. You know. Normal Saturday night stuff.

"This place is bloody disgusting..." the native Brit said, examining the armrests.

Serafina seemed to talk about blood a lot. I saw no spots of crimson in sight, however. I just nodded in agreement, not wanting to ruin the moment of civilization, "My uncle's going to have my head when he finds I didn't come home. Does he even know we're gone?"

"I don't think so. My aunt will be worse. She's been thinking her brother's wife raised a little bounder, and now this is only proving her point. At least your uncle trusts Scip."

"That's the thing, though," I said with caution lining my voice. I wasn't sure this was good information to share with Serafina, but I pressed on, "He's kind of opposed to... us. He thinks my mother would be upset. She and my dad kind of... went up in flames."

"They died?!" the girl's cobalt eyes widened, "Christ, Alexandra! Scipio said they were just getting a divorce!"

I couldn't help it; I released an unladylike guffaw and shook my head, "They're not dead. It's a figure of speech. It means things fell apart between them, and it was not exactly a friendly divorce."

She let out a breath and her shocked expression faded. "Oh."

"You know, Serafina..." I looked at her sideways, "You're not so bad when you're not trying to run me out of town."

The Brit turned her head to meet my eyes. "Compliment?"

"Yes."

"Ladies, your cots are ready," said Scipio as he ambled down the aisle toward us.

We rose and followed him to a room in the back of the Stella with not much else beside three small beds, each equipped with only a blanket and thin pillow. I sat down on the edge of the one in the center, feeling it creak under the weight. Scipio shrugged in admission, "I know it's not luxury, but it's the best I could do."

"It's fine." I lied. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping that night, with the way that mattress seemed to be the thickness of a sheet of paper.

Serafina cleared her throat, "You know, it's kind of crowded in here, and since I doubt you two are going to volunteer to separate yourselves, I'm just going to take the liberty of moving my bed into... somewhere else."

Before we could protest, she was dragging her sleeping arrangements out the door and wishing us a good night.

"You too?" The end of my sentence drew up in a way that wasn't intentional but not accidental, either.

"Well, that was odd." Scipio commented after she was out of ear-shot, adjusting the covers so they were straight.

"She's an odd girl." I said, as if that was any kind of explanation, "Not much to see in this place, is there?"

The brown-haired boy rather abruptly turned to me. "Can I show you something?"

{{{{{O}}}}}

"How long is this staircase?" I asked, my legs beginning to tire.

Scipio, however, was fully energized despite how exhausting the ordeals of the day had been, "Not much longer," He kept on leading me up the steps.

And when we finally reached the top and climbed through the roof entrance, I could tell why he was so eager to show me this. The view from here was breathtaking, an even broader skyline than the one on the escape at Victor's place. And in the darkness... it looked like something out of a postcard. I marveled at it, inching closer as if I could reach out and touch it, "Scip, it's amazing!"

"Isn't it?"

I nodded in reply, trying to burn the image into my mind, "It's a great view, but why were you so set on me seeing it? I mean, I'm grateful, but you seemed crucial to you."

"Well, beside the fact that I think a pretty view deserves to be admired by an even prettier girl," He answered, "And also because I, well, I wanted to talk to you."

No matter how many times Scipio complimented me, I think I will still get a flip in my stomach and a burning in my cheeks each time he did. But that time, I didn't think the butterflies were from bashfulness. No, these were plain nerves. It's never good news when someone says they want to talk to you, because if what was to be said didn't carry any weight, they would just talk to you. But when a person expresses their need to do so, you better start worrying.

So I did. Very much so.

"Okay!" I said, my cheeriness a pure façade.

"I need some advice," Scipio said. He was beginning to pace, assuring me he wasn't at any more ease than I.

"On what?"

"Well there's this girl, and I thought you would know better than anyone the right way to win her over."

As soon as his words left his mouth, it felt as though my stomach had sunk to my feet. He was asking me for advice on a girl? This boy I was so obviously head-over-heels for was honestly looking in my eyes and expecting me to tell him to break my heart? I stared at him in disbelief, "Wh-what?"

He continued on, seeming to not notice my anguish, "I really like her, Alex. It's only been a month and four days that I've known her, but it feels like it's been forever. And I know I haven't made the best decisions when it comes to this kind of thing, but she's... different. She doesn't want anyone to save her; she wants someone to stand by while she saves herself."

A month and four days. I knew that number.

That's the amount of time I've been in Venice. That's the amount of time I've been waiting for these very words. I felt my heart rate escalating. He was talking about _me_! I swallowed and opened my mouth to speak, but the words died before they could be heard.

"And I hope she'll let me do the honors." Scipio finished, a hint of desperation on his tone.

The uncertainty was unneeded, though. Was there really a way I could say no? "I think she'd love that," I nodded, grinning widely.

Scip mirrored me, "Really?"

"Of course!" I said with a laugh, "She's wanted to be with you since she first met you, after all."

The boy who was finally mine slung an arm around me, pulling me in close, "So I'm guessing she wouldn't mind if I kissed her?"

Instead of answering that, I simply leaned in and closed up the space between our lips. Never using the word 'you' was an unusual way to ask someone to be yours, I'd admit. But I'd also admit that we were an unusual pair. And I was perfectly fine with that. More than fine. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

And in those moments, no matter how many people opposed, I knew this was worth fighting for.

**A/N: **

**Well. My right pinky is actually aching from backspacing. That was a lot harder to write than I'd planned, but it was worth it because I actually like the way this turned out. Hope you enjoyed it! **

**And now for translations: **

**Italian - English **

_**Rossa - **_**Red**__

_**Serpente - **_**Snake **

**Plus the British expressions: **

**Bloody/bleeding - this one is hard to define, but you would use it in the same places Americans would use "freaking" (or its non K+ counterpart) **

**Jammy - lucky, as in a flukey kind of lucky **


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **

I know. I hate when people do this, too. But, alas, sometimes it needs to be done.

As you've probably noticed, I haven't updated in a while. I am so, _so _sorry for that and I shouldn't be making excuses but I will anyway (only because you all deserve an explanation). I've been very busy this summer with the usual summer stuff and FF kind of took a back-burner, which I feel awful about. In truth, I'm not sure I have much motivation for this story anymore. I'm not crazy about how I wrote it, and I don't have very many ideas on where to take the plot. It feels... repetitive. That's why I decided I'm going to let you all decide what I should do (a good, old-fashioned voting system).

One option is to put this story on hiatus (like a long break) until I wrap up my other fics and get to a point where I feel like I have enough good ideas and motivation to give N.S.o.a.M. the continuation it deserves.

The second is that I can write a nice little epilogue and end this fic here. Now before you think, "Wow, Willow sure is taking the easy way out," hear me out. If we chose to do this, I would be starting a sort of prologue to this one revolving around a story I'm finding myself growing very interested in: Scip and Serafina. It sounds ridiculous, but I've already thought of the plot and it's not the typical meet-and-fall-in-love kind of romance.

The basic plot is this: Victor gets wind of the notorious Richard Capito's arrival in Venice and plans on nailing him for alleged embezzlement, and decids the best way to get to the bottom of this particular case is through the businessman's daughter, Serafina. Is it pure luck that his new parter Scipio happens to be complaining lately of a "red-headed puzzle". Scip wants nothing to do with the heiress, yet she seems to want everything to do with him. Victor was all too pleased to hear this, and gives the young detective his first case: Get close to the girl, get to the bottom of the Capito scandal, and get out the relationship. It should have been easy. But Scipio quickly learns that putting together Serafina Capito is anything but easy.

A million thank-you's to everyone who has been with me through the beginning. This was my first story and I will always have a special place in my heart for it. Whatever happens, this won't be the end of my time writing for this tiny little wonderful fandom. I just think it's time for some changes so I can give you all my best.

So please leave a review with your preference, and I'll start writing right away!

-Willow


End file.
